El sacrificio
by Talea Mirabilis
Summary: Lucian y Senna, compañeros en su misión y en su vida en común, luchan contra las abominaciones de las Islas de la Sombra, que siembran la oscuridad por toda Runaterra. Tras una ardua empresa, ambos se dan un breve respiro para afianzar su relación. Sin embargo, el destino tiene otros planes para los Centinelas de la Luz, y les recuerda que su sacrificio es y debe ser constante...
1. Capítulo 1

" _Al igual que las antiguas armas que llevan, Lucian y Senna fueron esculpidos de la misma piedra. Juntos combatieron el mal en Runaterra durante años, llevando la luz a la oscuridad y acabando con aquellos consumidos por la corrupción. Eran los estandartes de la justicia: la dedicación de Senna a la causa nunca titubeó, mientras que la amabilidad y el confort de Lucian animaban las vidas de aquellos que habían salvado. Dos partes para un todo, devotos e inseparables._ "

Lucian y Senna, Centinelas de la Luz, cumplían férreamente su misión de erradicar el mal y la oscuridad de la faz de todo Runaterra. Ambos formaban un dúo unido y poderoso, tanto en el campo de batalla como en su vida compartida: al poco de comenzar su camino en común, se dieron cuenta de que eran como dos mitades de un mismo ser, destinados a permanecer ligados para toda la eternidad. De misión en misión, y con todos los ratos compartidos, enseguida se percataron del amor mutuo que se sentían, y poco tiempo más tuvo que transcurrir hasta que se lo confesaran.

Desde aquel entonces, ambos guerreros mantuvieron un apasionado noviazgo que consolidaron con todo el tiempo que lucharon espalda contra espalda. Se querían con locura, estaban dispuestos a todo por el otro y su compenetración no tenía fisura alguna. Las abominaciones del mal a que a menudo se enfrentaban les hicieron vivir algunos sinsabores y momentos difíciles, pero la felicidad que experimentaban por el simple hecho de estar juntos siempre les valió la pena. Supieron sobreponerse a las inclemencias y seguir avanzando, juntos, siempre juntos, hacia un futuro mejor.

Un claro ejemplo de dichas penurias fueron todas las batallas y pesquisas libradas en tierra de las Islas de la Sombra. Ambos Centinelas habían visitado cada recoveco de Runaterra, desde Demacia, su lugar de origen, hasta Noxus, pasando por la helada tundra de Freljord, el calor abrasador de Shurima, los peligros de Kumungu, la vida de Jonia, el señorío de Piltover, las particularidades de Zaun o las peripecias de Aguas Estancadas. Y sin embargo, nada de con lo que se habían topado en esas regiones podía compararse mínimamente a esas Islas de desdicha y frialdad. Tierras sumidas en la penumbra y la niebla perenne, pobladas de ruinas y seres fantasmales en estado de no-muerte, con sed de sangre viviente, que se alimentaban de negatividad.

Hubo cierto período en que las Islas de la Sombra comenzaron a mostrarse más inestables que de costumbre, en el sentido que los no-muertos empezaron a poblar por hordas cada rincón, de manera que la zona se convirtió en el epicentro de génesis de tenebrosos monstruos que desde allí viajaban a toda Runaterra para sembrar el mal entre sus gentes. Por consiguiente, los pasos del dúo de Centinelas pronto se dirigió hacia el sombrío archipiélago, en un intento por dar caza a cuantos demonios pudieran y lograr apaciguar la situación. Lucian y Senna se embarcaron, pues, en una operación que les costó una larga temporada en tierra hostil. Lucharon codo con codo contra muchas aberraciones monstruosas mientras se cuidaban de un peligroso contraataque usando los más sucios trucos, que pudiera ser fatal para ambos. Finalmente, con tanta batalla consiguieron una especie de tregua que, después de meses, les permitiría regresar a su hogar una temporada.

No se trataba de algo poco habitual, si bien esas temporadas en "casa", por así decirlo, no solían resultar muy duraderas. El mundo siempre ha estado y estará impregnado de focos de mal, en sus muchas manifestaciones, por lo que los Centinelas de la Luz tampoco pueden permitirse muchos descansos. Aun así, tras empresas arduas e intensas, las naciones aceptaban que dedicaran cierto periodo de tiempo al "Estado de Patrulla", que consistía en un tiempo de reposo en que seguían cumpliendo su deber desde el retiro, alertas y vigilantes, armas en cinto en todo momento. El mal nunca descansaba, y, de la misma manera, ellos tampoco.

Tras aquella operación tan difícil y sobrecogedora, Lucian y Senna se merecían un buen Estado de Patrulla que, por lo menos, les permitiera darse un ligero respiro de la batalla cruenta propiamente dicha. Después de tantos meses peleando sin más descanso del que fuera biológicamente necesario, recibieron de muy buen grado la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos más como pareja que como compañeros de misión. Atesoraban aquellos momentos con celo, aprovechando cada instante que pudieran disfrutar en compañía del otro sin necesidad de lanzar ráfagas de disparos arcanos, estudiar el terreno o persiguiendo monstruos malignos. Simplemente ellos dos, con su misión clara en todo momento, pero siendo una pareja normal, un tiempo para hacer vida cotidiana más mundana o salir de cena romántica que solo podían gozar durante los Estados de Patrulla. Y ese en concreto no iba a ser un periodo de Estado de Patrulla cualquiera…

Al terminar la misión para la que habían partido, Lucian tomó la decisión de reunir el valor necesario para pedirle matrimonio a Senna. No es que creyera que iba a amarla más como marido que como novio, pues Senna ya lo era todo en su vida, pero aun así sintió el deseo de afianzar por completo su relación y, además, poder vivir junto a ella el que sería uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas. Emocionada, Senna aceptó sin pensárselo, ya que la sola idea de convertirse en la esposa de ese hombre al que quería con locura le llenaba el corazón de felicidad. Así pues, ambos acordaron dedicar el Estado de Patrulla que les esperaba, siempre que les fuera posible, para preparar el especial evento y así poder unirse en matrimonio al final de este, para embarcarse en su siguiente operación contra el mal ya como marido y mujer.

Nunca un Estado de Patrulla les dio la sensación de transcurrir tan deprisa. La ilusión hizo que el tiempo, casi literalmente, volara. En lo que pareció un mero instante, el periodo en que quedaron exentos de misiones mayores prácticamente alcanzó su fin, aunque esa vez no podía acarrear mejores consecuencias. El que iba a ser el día de su boda amaneció calmado, irradiando una luz brillante y trémula: uno de esos momentos al alba que vale la pena contemplar, que hacen creer que el mundo es más hermoso de lo que es realmente.

Los haces de luz que se filtraron por la ventana sacaron a Lucian y a Senna de su profundo sueño. En el fondo sabían que más adelante añorarían el tener un lugar en que poder dormir cómodos, o el estar en un espacio al que llamar hogar. Pese a ello, todo aquello parecía no importarles lo más mínimo en un día como aquel. El primero en desvelarse aquella mañana fue Lucian, que, al entreabrir los ojos, vislumbró a la que para él era la mujer más bella del mundo durmiendo a su lado, muy cerca. Se le escapó una sonrisa, como cada vez que la veía así, y la despertó suavemente con una caricia.

—Senna… Despierta, cariño… Despierta…

La susodicha tardó unos escasos segundos en hacer lo propio y cruzar la mirada con la de su pareja. Esto la llevó a recordar cuál era el día en concreto que les aguardaba a los dos… Y le sonsacó la primera sonrisa de la jornada.

—Buenos días, Lucian... _—_ saludó, risueña, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Estás lista…? _—_ inquirió él, incorporándose.

—Sabes que sí. _—_ contestó cálidamente la mujer. Y era cierto.

Enseguida se levantaron ambos para dirigirse a desayunar algo, sin mencionar gran cosa de lo que debía ocurrir en unos minutos directamente, pero con silenciosas ganas de que llegara el momento. El buen día les acompañó en todo momento, como si de un buen presagio se tratase. También iban a añorar esos despertares tan pacíficos, que nada tenían que ver, por ejemplo, a los de cuando acampaban cerca de las Islas de la Sombra para combatir. Los dos comieron algo mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia… Algo que, para ellos, no era tan frecuente.

Cuando terminaron, Senna anunció que le apetecía darse un baño antes de comenzar a prepararse, por lo que Lucian y ella se separaron unos instantes. Al cabo de un rato, envuelta en una toalla blanca, ella volvió a entrar en la casa, pues las termas quedaban fuera, y al hacerlo, encontró que su prometido no daba señal de vida alguna. Recorrió rápidamente toda la casa, pero no estaba en ningún lado. En su lugar, se encontró la puerta trasera abierta, como invitándola a salir por ahí. Y, de pronto, lo entendió todo. Sabía adónde había ido Lucian, y sabía que tenía que seguirle, no sin antes, claro estaba, prepararse para lo que deparaba el día.

Senna, algo nerviosa por lo agitado que se sentía su corazón, se apresuró hacia el dormitorio, más concretamente a su guardarropa, del que rescató un precioso vestido blanco con todo de bordados, que tenía algo escondido. Se llenó de orgullo al pensar que se lo había confeccionado ella misma en el poco tiempo que duró el Estado de Patrulla: se lo hizo a su medida, con toda suerte de adornos y detalles. Saltaba a la vista que lo había hecho con mucho cariño y esmero. Junto a la prenda, la joya de la corona, se puso un par de delicados zapatos y otros accesorios, como una tiara que sujetara el velo de su cabeza, un austero colgante, un par de finos guantes y, no menos importante, un liguero en la pierna con que pudiera sujetar su arma bajo su vestido. No en vano, debía llevarla en todo momento, sin excepción.

Antes de marchar, lanzó un último vistazo a la estancia, y sobre todo, a su uniforme de Centinela de la Luz, grisáceo y apagado, que por una vez en mucho tiempo se iba a quedar en ese armario. Le lanzó una mirada fugaz, autoconvenciéndose de que siempre llevaba su misión por dentro, y comprobó que su pistola de luz arcana, aunque oculta e imperceptible, estaba bien sujeta a su atuendo. Se sintió un poco más en paz consigo misma, y acto seguido, tras respirar hondo, abandonó su hogar por la puerta trasera, con la imagen de su destino en mente.

Pasó por el jardín para adentrarse por el área boscosa de la zona, apartando maleza y guiándose por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la parte superior, hasta llegar a un pequeño espacio cargado de belleza y muy íntimo, secretado por los árboles a cada lado y únicamente iluminado por la luz natural. Ambos se habían cruzado con ese lugar durante sus patrullas, y enseguida llegaron a la conclusión de que podría ser un perfecto escenario para el feliz momento. Y efectivamente, lo primero en lo que Senna se fijó al llegar fue en Lucian, su prometido, que allí la estaba esperando, en ese momento de espaldas a ella, también ataviado con ropa especial para la ocasión. Sin necesidad de llamarse siquiera, él se giró hacia ella casi de inmediato, como si hubiera notado su presencia, y pronto sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más.

—Senna…

Ya no recordaba la última vez que la voz se le había quebrado lo más mínimo. No pudo evitarlo, sin embargo, al ver de esa forma a la mujer que amaba. Tenía los rasgos de siempre: esa melena castaño oscuro que se le ondulaba al cortársela para que no le fuera un obstáculo, la piel morena que ocultaba numerosas cicatrices, los ojitos verdes y brillantes, reflejo de su alma buena y pura, la naricilla respingona, y esa sonrisa que le enamoró… Aunque adornado, todo seguía igual. Pero el solo hecho de pasar a pensar en ella como en su futura esposa bastó para emocionar al normalmente impertérrito Lucian.

—No… No sé qué decir, yo… Estás preciosa. _—_ Y se le escapó una sonrisa. _—_ No sabes las ganas que tenía de que llegara este momento.

—Lucian… Gracias. _—_ sonrió Senna, ruborizándose. _—_ Yo también… Llevo soñando con este momento desde que me pediste matrimonio, en aquella playa funesta en las Islas. De hecho, puede que desde antes incluso.

—En ese caso, no esperemos ni un minuto más, ¿te parece? Ven. Por una vez en mi vida, quiero dedicar un día entero a recordarte cuánto te amo.

Dicho lo cual, los novios se dieron las manos y se acercaron el uno al otro un poco más. Lucian, además, le tendió un ramo de flores blancas que había preparado para completar su atuendo, de las cuales Senna tomó una para colocársela a su pareja en la solapa de la chaqueta. Entonces, ambos se acomodaron en el lugar y, antes de pronunciar sus votos, les salió del alma hablar y recordar los inicios de su relación, sus buenos momentos juntos y todo aquello que les había marcado y unido. Así se estuvieron un buen rato, riendo juntos, rodeados de buenos recuerdos que acentuaban con creces la felicidad de aquel instante. Después de aquello, ya tocaba pasar a la unión en matrimonio en sí, que daba motivo al día.

Lucian y Senna se alzaron, uno frente al otro, y después de jurarse su amor eterno y reforzar su sentimiento de estima absoluto, se dispusieron a sellar su enlace con un beso sincero. Todo era perfecto…

… Hasta que el frío se notó en el aire.

(…)

 _N.A.: El párrafo inicial en cursiva no es obra mía, está extraído de la página oficial sobre el Universo de League of Legends._

 **¡Hola a todos! Es mi primer fanfic de LoL, más concretamente acerca de una de mis partes del** _ **lore**_ **favoritas y, aunque inicialmente no tenga demasiada confianza, decidí que lo mínimo que se merecía era una oportunidad, dado todo el cariño que le he puesto en ello.**

 **Todavía estoy tratando de pulir mi estilo al escribir y el enfoque que otorgo a la narración, así como otros aspectos tanto sobre la forma como sobre el fondo de mis escritos. Así pues, cualquier sugerencia, comentario o crítica constructiva será siempre muy bien recibida ^3^**

 **Espero actualizar lo antes que pueda. Hasta entonces, ¡muchos saludos! :D**

 _ **Talea Mirabilis**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Súbitamente, la atmósfera del lugar se tornó mucho más pesada, helada e incluso más oscura. De la nada, un frío cortante lo invadió todo, y la luz del sol que se filtraba por las copas de los árboles quedó eclipsada por una extraña y escalofriante niebla. A su alrededor, a la pareja le pareció escuchar susurros horripilantes de algo que poco a poco se acercaba…

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué está ocurriendo...? _—_ preguntó Senna, con el semblante torcido de repente, acercándose a Lucian por instinto.

—Esto no me gusta… No me gusta nada. _—_ declaró este, frunciendo el ceño. Acto seguido, acercó la mano al cinto para desenfundar su pistola arcana, que siempre debía acompañarle. _—_ Senna, ¿Llevas la tuya?

No hizo falta una respuesta, pues era obvio que la portaba, era su deber. Silenciosa, Senna deslizó la mano bajo su vestido y rescató su arma, que hubiera esperado no tener que empuñar. Aun así, pronto se percataron de que no tendrían más remedio. Las iban a necesitar.

Una horda de criaturas no-muertas hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, lo suficiente como para que Lucian y Senna se dieran cuenta de que estaban prácticamente rodeados. Se contaban por cientos, y eran parecidas a aquellos entes que poblaban las Islas de la Sombra. Su único aliento era la sed de sangre, que les impulsaba a atacar a todo ser viviente que se cruzara en su camino. Siempre que aparecían presagiaban un mal mayor…

—Solo nos queda una dirección en la que escapar, y es siguiendo ese camino, hacia el este. _—_ apuntó Senna, juiciosa, en posición defensiva mientras analizaba fugazmente el terreno.

Lucian asintió, corroborándolo, mortalmente serio. Su mirada se centraba más en aquellos monstruos a los que sabía que tenía que combatir.

—Siempre van en grupos de varios cientos… Son muchos. _—_ dictaminó la mujer, adoptando una actitud desafiante.

—Muchos, sí, pero no demasiados. _—_ refutó Lucian, dispuesto a tomar la ofensiva. _—_ Podemos con ellos. Solo tenemos que coordinarnos… Y ser rápidos.

Esa vez fue Senna la que asintió. Estaban de acuerdo y tenían un plan con altas probabilidades de funcionar. Como de costumbre, bastó un cruce de miradas para fijar la estrategia y enseguida los disparos de luz inundaron el campo de batalla. Lucian y Senna arremetieron juntos contra aquellas criaturas, que por suerte se volatilizaron con un impacto de bala. Lo que más les incomodaba era la enorme diferencia de número, pero fue cuestión de paciencia, dedicación y no permitir que les alcanzaran. Para ello, acompañaron sus disparos con una huida estratégica para ir esquivando a los no-muertos.

A pesar de ser guerreros entrenados y curtidos en muchas batallas, hubieran mentido si hubieran dicho que no notaban el hecho de no ir bien equipados. En especial, Senna tuvo algunos problemas para seguir el ritmo de la huida calzada con un par de zapatos tan delicados, y además, los finos guantes no amortiguaban el retroceso del arma como lo hacían sus mitones. No se quejó en ningún momento, sin embargo, y continuó luchando codo con codo con Lucian, haciendo lo imposible por mantener el nivel.

Al cabo de un rato que les pareció más largo de lo que realmente fue, Lucian y Senna contemplaron cómo lo único que había quedado de aquellos seres era la llama de su alma en pena, en forma de luz verdosa, diversos puntitos que llenaban todo el campo de batalla boscoso. Las armas gemelas dejaron de brillar, pues volvieron a sus respectivas fundas, por el momento. Misión cumplida. Se dieron las manos y analizaron el panorama que tenían ante sus ojos.

—¿Se acabó…? _—_ Lucian lanzó la pregunta al aire, como si se la estuviera formulando a sí mismo.

—No estoy segura. Estas criaturas no auguran nada bueno. Siempre que aparecen presagian que un mal mayor está cerca, y…

—No me gustaría que tuvieras razón esta vez, Senna. Eso significaría que tenemos a un enemigo por delante mucho más peligroso al que combatir.

—Por eso mismo no sabes bien cuánto me gustaría estar equivocada…

Sin dejarla continuar, un grito desgarrador cortó el aire del lugar. Provenía de cerca, siguiendo por el camino por el cual estaban huyendo, y parecía ser pájaro de mal agüero. No en vano, era un grito de horror y desesperación. Un grito humano.

—… Pero creo que el destino no va a tener ese detalle conmigo hoy. _—_ sentenció Senna, con un suspiro de resignación y frotándose la nuca.

Fue al hacer ese gesto que la mujer se paró a pensar en que ya no llevaba el velo nupcial puesto. En el fragor de la batalla, lo había perdido, junto con la tiara que lo sujetaba, y probablemente estuviera por los suelos hecho añicos. Las frágiles mangas de su vestido también presentaban alguna que otra rotura, y sin duda, los zapatos se habían resentido por tanto trote. Pues no, el destino no parecía tener ningún detalle con ella ese día…

—Tenemos que ir a comprobarlo. _—_ apuntó Lucian, con un brillo de dedicación en los ojos. _—_ Si tienes razón, puede que haya otro ser diabólico acechando por ahí, causando estragos.

—Y no podemos permitirlo. Pongámonos en marcha. _—_ atajó Senna, reuniendo fuerzas para articular una austera sonrisa que les alentara a ambos.

Dejando el bosque atrás, la pareja escuchó atentamente para adivinar cuál era el origen de los gritos y, rápidamente, empezaron a seguirlos para llegar cuanto antes. Se obcecaron tanto en ir a socorrer a quienquiera que necesitase su ayuda que no alcanzaron a percatarse de cómo todas aquellas almas tendidas en el espacio se desvanecían, todas en una misma dirección, recolectadas por una presencia oculta entre las sombras...

Lucian y Senna continuaron recorriendo el camino, que les llevó afuera de la espesura del bosque. Allí, encontraron una especie de poblado a la lejanía, un asentamiento de unas pocas casas que parecían pertenecer a una comunidad reducida que hacía allí su vida cotidiana, a las afueras de Demacia, donde se encontraban. Sea como fuere, era obvio que los gritos provenían de ese lugar, ya que, al acercarse más al núcleo habitado, observaron que los habitantes se habían congregado a causa de una situación poco natural que les preocupaba. La inquietud y el desasosiego imperaban en el ambiente.

Dispuestos a ayudar, los dos Centinelas no dudaron en abrirse paso entre el gentío para preguntar por el origen de sus preocupaciones. Casi de inmediato, los lugareños les condujeron hasta la que era la máxima autoridad entre los suyos, el aldeano jefe, una figura guía. En ningún momento mostraron hostilidad hacia los recién llegados, si bien su repentina presencia, en un atuendo poco ortodoxo, no les causó demasiada confianza de buenas a primeras.

—Verán, estoy convencido de que sus intenciones son buenas, de veras, pero ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que no son ilusiones creadas por ese monstruo?

—¿Un monstruo? _—_ dijo Lucian, pensativo. Esa palabra le traía recuerdos. _—_ Nosotros podemos encargarnos de él. Somos Centinelas de la Luz, es nuestro deber.

—¿Ustedes son Centinelas de la Luz? _—_ inquirió el líder del poblado, como si lo dudara. _—_ No recuerdo que los Centinelas tuvieran esos atuendos, ¿pueden demostrar que lo son?

Aunque Lucian se mostraba algo fastidiado por la situación cuando obviamente acechaba un peligro mayor, Senna comprendió, en parte, que esas gentes tuvieran sus reservas; se estaban protegiendo, al fin y al cabo, y sabiendo de los malignos poderes de las Islas de la Sombra, entendía la lógica que les llevara a pensar que eran imágenes engañosas.

—Esto… No, obviamente no vamos vestidos como tales en estos momentos... _—_ admitió Senna, con cara de circunstancias. _—_ No estamos en ninguna misión, la situación nos ha surgido de improviso y hemos venido a prestar nuestra ayuda al escuchar sus gritos. ¿Cómo podríamos probarle nuestra identidad?

—Yo tengo una idea. _—_ y Lucian desenfundó su arma de nuevo, para tomarla con las dos manos, no para disparar. _—_ ¿La reconoce? Es una pistola que dispara balas de luz arcana. Si sabe de los Centinelas de la Luz, sabrá qué armas llevamos. No tienen igual en todo Runaterra.

—Cierto, buena idea. _—_ Senna le imitó en su gesto. _—_ ¿Lo ve? Cada uno portamos la nuestra. Son pistolas gemelas y únicas. Nos convendría ir directamente a dar caza a ese monstruo del que habla, pero si quiere le podemos hacer una demostración de nuestro potencial.

El hombre echó un profundo vistazo a ambas armas, según Lucian y Senna se las mostraron. Finalmente, llegó a su conclusión, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No será necesario. Confío en ustedes y en que son los Centinelas de la Luz, y podrán ayudar a nuestro poblado. Por favor, acepten mis disculpas por haber dudado de ustedes. Entiendan que trato de proteger a los míos.

—Lo comprendemos. No se preocupe por eso, no serán necesarias las formalidades. _—_ finiquitó Senna. Dedujo que, al menos aquella vez, su compañero no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero sabía que ambos estarían pensando en lo mismo: en ponerse en acción cuanto antes.

—Díganos, pues, ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? _—_ preguntó él.

—Hace un rato, una neblina inundó todo nuestro poblado. Al poco tiempo comenzamos a notar unos temblores en la tierra, señal de que algo se estaba aproximando. Fue entonces cuando pudimos ver a una criatura horrenda y enorme a lo lejos, cerca de aquellos bordes de tierra escarpados.

El guía de la aldea hizo una pausa en su discurso, para luego añadir algo, con un semblante mucho más abatido. Al parecer, sus preocupaciones iban más allá de la simple aparición de la criatura.

—Y sin embargo, mi prioridad ahora es asegurarme de que mis dos hijos se encuentran a salvo. Fueron a jugar temprano cerca de aquella zona, y todavía no han regresado. Como padre, temo que les haya pasado algo que nadie quiera…

—Cielos... _—_ a Senna se le heló la sangre solo de pensarlo.

—Iría yo mismo a por mis dos pequeños, pero entiendan que no puedo dejar a mis aldeanos solos, el terror ha calado en todos. Se lo ruego, traigan de vuelta a mis hijos…

—Pierda cuidado, Senna y yo los traeremos de vuelta, sanos y salvos. Y nos encargaremos de esa infame criatura que asola vuestra aldea. _—_ prometió Lucian, solemne. _—_ Usted encárguese de velar por sus conciudadanos y mantenga la zona desalojada por el momento, por seguridad.

La reticencia de los aldeanos de repente se había convertido en una gratitud infinita hacia la pareja de recién llegados. Todos depositaron su confianza ciega en ellos y les dieron ánimos. Lucian y Senna, entretanto, se dirigieron a la zona escarpada a toda prisa, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, para acabar con el mal que se cernía sobre aquel lugar.

Ambos anduvieron un buen trecho atravesando la niebla, que se hacía más espesa a medida que se acercaban. Al parecer, supusieron que intercambiar unas palabras por el camino les daría fuerzas a los dos para luchar lo más implacablemente posible.

—Pues nada, parece que el descanso tendrá que esperar un poco más, ¿verdad? _—_ comentó desenfadadamente Senna, para destensar la situación un poco en lo que se dirigían a las grutas.

—Ya lo sabes, Senna. Descansaré cuando ellos estén muertos. _—_ contestó Lucian, desafiante aunque dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Ella no pudo por menos que asentir. Estaba de acuerdo.

—Ahora solo queda por ver si podemos matarlos con estas pintas…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Oh, no es nada, me refería sobre todo a mis zapatos, por ejemplo. No me permiten tanta libertad de movimientos, y… Y ya están un poco rotos…

Senna no pudo evitar una pausa incómoda, mientras dirigía la mirada a dichos zapatos. Por suerte, su atuendo era salvable, el vestido estaba prácticamente intacto, aunque empezaban a aparecer algunas roturas, lo que le hizo aparecer una especie de nudo en el estómago. Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato: no era el momento de pensar en semejantes nimiedades, y ella lo sabía a la perfección.

—No me hagas caso, anda. En lugar de eso, vayamos a buscar a esos dos niños. No deberían andar muy le…

La conversación no pudo durar mucho más, pues enseguida se toparon con un panorama completamente desolador que les dejó mudos a ambos por un instante. Ya en la zona escarpada, la luz del sol parecía no tener cabida en ese lugar, pues la niebla se mostraba más espesa que en cualquier otro punto, el aire volvió a sentirse cortante y frío y la oscuridad reinaba en el ambiente. En el aspecto sensorial, Lucian y Senna pronto pudieron escuchar los pasos dantescos del monstruo en cuestión, una criatura colosal y horrenda de forma inconcreta, cargada de putrefacción y maldad. Dicho monstruo comandaba otra horda de centenares de no-muertos, que aparecían siempre como tétrico séquito a los seres de las Islas de la Sombra. Los no-muertos, por su parte, rodeaban a la bestia y se extendían a lo largo de toda la explanada. Y lo peor de todo: algunos de ellos tenían retenidos a un niño y una niña pequeños, abrazados el uno al otro, el pánico en sus rostros llorosos al verse rodeados.

—¿Quién osa perturbar el ritual? _—_ murmuró una voz siniestra, a voz en grito, congelando la sangre de cualquiera que le escuchase.

—Venimos a perturbarte algo más que ese ritual tuyo. _—_ sentenció Lucian, con el ceño fruncido, amenazante.

—Ingenuos mortales… Os veo muy arrogantes para estar en clara desventaja… Bueno, tanto mejor para mí. Os voy a matar a cada uno de vosotros y me alimentaré de los sentimientos más oscuros y negativos de vuestra alma... _—_ amenazó la bestia, con una horrenda voz siseante.

Las monstruosas voz y apariencia del monstruo de las Islas de la Sombra achantaron todavía más a los pequeños, que temblaban de miedo, aterrados. Ellos no sabían a qué se enfrentaban, no como los Centinelas que habían venido a salvarlos.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que vamos a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, ser inmundo? _—_ rebatió Senna, con una mirada tan fiera como la de su compañero.

—Pienso arrasar toda esa aldea de humanos inferiores… Arrancarles sus esencias vitales mientras me deleito escuchando sus gritos… Y luego haré lo mismo al llegar al corazón de Demacia, con todos sus habitantes. E incluso en toda Runaterra... _—_ no se le veía nada parecido, pero creyeron intuir una perversa sonrisa en la faz de la bestia. _—_ Empezando por estos dos pequeños rapaces de aquí, que parecen haberse presentado voluntarios… Je, je…

—¡S-suéltanos! ¡Déjanos en paz! _—_ vociferó la pequeña, aunque no se atrevía a abrir los ojos y ver lo que tenía delante.

—¡Qu-quiero irme a casa, ayuda! _—_ lloró el niño, con las manos echadas a la cara.

Antes de lanzarse a la acción propiamente dicha, y para no dar ningún paso en falso, Lucian y Senna observaron atentamente el panorama que se les presentaba para urdir su estrategia. Los no-muertos, moviéndose subrepticiamente por comando del monstruo gigante, amenazador, se encontraban ya peligrosamente cerca de los dos pequeños, que seguían atrapados, sin ningún lugar seguro al que huir, muertos de miedo. Debían salvarles y debían acabar con la amenaza: y debían hacerlo pronto.

—Lo prioritario es que no les pase nada. _—_ dictaminó Senna, mirando de reojo a los dos hermanos. Ella siempre veía a los niños como criaturas libres de todo mal, por lo que sentía inclinación a protegerlos. _—_ Es cierto que tenemos que acabar con estos seres infernales, pero no será lo mismo si hay que lamentar víctimas cuando estamos aquí para evitarlo.

—Cierto. No dejaremos que les toquen un pelo. _—_ Lucian coincidió con su criterio. _—_ Yo correré a por ellos y los pondré a salvo, soy más rápido ahora mismo.

—Por mis zapatos, sí, será lo mejor. _—_ asintió la mujer. _—_ Yo me quedo distrayendo a los no-muertos mientras tanto. No iré tan rápida siendo una sola persona, pero me las apañaré.

—Ten cuidado.

—Tú también. ¡Vamos!

Ese grito fue suficiente para que ambos, con sus tareas fijadas, se dividieran para comenzar la batalla. Senna deshizo el lazo de su cintura y se anudó la cinta a la cabeza, a modo de bandana, para poder pelear con más soltura, y abrió fuego indiscriminadamente contra los repugnantes no-muertos, que se acercaban vorazmente a ella para derribarla, viéndola como carne fresca. La superaban enormemente en número, así que se vio obligada a ir esquivando sus ataques mientras las balas luminosas de su arma esparcían la sangre oscura de aquellas criaturas inhumanas, que le fue salpicando la piel y la vestimenta.

Con Senna despejando el camino, Lucian tuvo más libertad para abrirse paso entre los no-muertos velozmente, acabando con algunos de ellos con ráfagas de balas luminosas de su arma, hasta llegar a los dos niños, que le miraban con asombro, los ojos como platos con restos de lágrimas de terror. El Centinela trató de tranquilizarlos como pudo y los apartó del campo de batalla, para llevarlos a un lugar mínimamente seguro y protegido, debajo de un árbol frondoso, lo que haría que los enemigos no pudieran verlos ni alcanzarlos.

Los niños apenas pudieron darle las gracias cruzando un par de palabras, pues tan pronto como allí los dejó, Lucian se vio obligado a volver a la pelea. Sabía que Senna no estaba luchando en las condiciones más óptimas, aun y confiando plenamente en sus aptitudes, y le horrorizó comprobar que llegó un momento en que los no-muertos comenzaron a acapararla. No en vano, estaba peleando ella sola contra cientos, incluso miles, de ellos, en un atuendo que no le confería libertad de movimientos para poder esquivar por completo. Así pues, se apresuró a acudir a su lado y despojarla de algunos no-muertos que se encontraban a un paso de abalanzarse sobre ella.

—¿Están a salvo? _—_ preguntó la mujer, a media voz, a causa de la extenuación, y por supuesto sin dejar de disparar.

—Sí, pierde cuidado. Ahora, acabemos con esto.

Y la pareja se valió de sus pistolas gemelas de luz para acabar con el doble de seres horrendos cada vez, cada vez más rápido, y protegiéndose mutuamente. La sangre corría por aquí y por allá, impregnando sus ropas, como lo hacía la lluvia que había decidido acompañar la escena, pero ni todas las inclemencias del tiempo juntas podían pararles cuando luchaban unidos.

—¿C-cómo…? _—_ dejó ir el monstruo, inusitado. Aquello no entraba en sus planes de conquista.

—¿Y bien, bestia horrenda? ¿Dejas de hacer el mal en Runaterra y te vuelves a las Islas de la Sombra de las que saliste…?

—¿O prefieres que te mandemos de vuelta nosotros mismos?

Esa vez, eran Lucian y Senna los que amenazaron al monstruo sombrío, y cualquiera que supiera de sus hazañas sabría que estaban dispuestos a cumplir con sus palabras. Contrariamente a su plan inicial, la criatura grotesca tuvo que reconsiderar un cambio en su estrategia… No en vano, en su lugar de origen ya circulaban rumores sobre quiénes eran los humanos que tenía delante…

—Así que resulta que sois vosotros… Esa pareja de simples mortales que osa invadir nuestras tierras para darnos caza… Menudo giro de los acontecimientos.

—Vosotros sois las abominaciones que traen el mal a Runaterra. Y mientras estemos por aquí, no vais a hacer de las vuestras.

—Ya estuvimos una larga temporada en las Islas, pero si insistís en venir a nuestro hogar a traer vuestra destrucción… Bueno… Todo el mundo merece una segunda bala.

No se podía decir que el monstruo de las Islas de la Sombra se hubiera imaginado toparse con los Centinelas de la Luz, y menos aún que sus planes serían frustrados. Sin embargo, a su juicio nada estaba escrito todavía. Solamente habían ganado una batalla, pero su propio ser seguía intacto, listo para el combate, y ahora que su horda de no-muertos les había debilitado, tocaba batirse en retirada estratégica para volver reforzado.

—Oídme bien, Centinelas simplones… Habéis podido ganar esta batalla, pero la guerra será mucho más fría y dolorosa. Preparaos… Vuestras almas serán las primeras que me lleve a casa. Y después de vosotros, caerán todos y cada uno de los habitantes que pueblan estas tierras que protegéis… Y me regocijaré en vuestro estrepitoso fracaso.

—¡Adelante, pues! ¡Lucha si no eres un cobarde!

—¡Tendrás tu merecido, nos encargaremos personalmente de ello!

—Considerad esto mi última advertencia. Hasta pronto, Centinelas. Disfrutad de la vida… Mientras la tengáis.

Los susodichos, juntamente con los dos niños, que poco a poco fueron saliendo de su escondite, pudieron fijarse en cómo ese ser amorfo fue desapareciendo progresivamente de sus vistas. No confiaban mucho, a pesar de todo, en que eso iba a suponer que dejaba de lado sus planes macabros. El dúo de Centinelas dedujo que probablemente se trataba de una retirada estratégica para recobrar fuerzas, pero continuaron dispuestos a erradicar el mal, desde su raíz si era preciso, así que planearon, después de devolver a los niños a su aldea, sanos y salvos, volver en busca del monstruo.

Y ni siquiera así había terminado demostrando que aquello solo acababa de empezar. Con los ánimos más tranquilos, los pequeños salieron de aquella especie de cueva en que se habían protegido para acercarse a sus salvadores, para poder agradecerles por fin su hazaña, bordeando un profundo acantilado propio de la zona escarpada en la que encontraban. Aunque Senna se distrajo un momento, con la mirada ausente hacia el suelo, sumida en sus pensamientos, Lucian sí se detuvo a observar cómo los dos hermanos pequeños se iban acercando. Por ello, fue el primero en darse cuenta de que, de repente, algo no iba bien.

El suelo comenzó a temblar de repente, provocando una especie de terremoto que deslizó parte de la tierra del lugar, debilitada por la acción de las recientes lluvias. El monstruo sombrío no se había retirado sin dejar antes una "sorpresa" no muy agradable, presagio de que pensaba volver. Por suerte para los Centinelas, la sacudida les encontró alejados de la zona de peligro de caída, pero los niños no tuvieron dicha suerte. Inocentes, no se esperaron en absoluto que algo más les fuera a pasar después del miedo que habían sufrido, y se toparon con otro episodio aterrador al verse a punto de precipitarse al vacío.

Debieron agradecer que Lucian hubiera estado atento. Y fuera rápido como el viento.

—¡Os tengo, tranquilos! _—_ gritó el Centinela, rodeando a cada uno de ellos con un brazo y dirigiéndolos como pudo hacia la zona segura.

La precariedad de la situación provocó que un rescate delicado fuera imposible en esas circunstancias, por lo que Lucian no tuvo otro remedio que empujar a los hermanos hacia adelante para que pudieran pisar suelo firme y correr hacia fuera del epicentro del terremoto, a salvo. Este cambio de posiciones acarreó que Lucian, aun y haber actuado tan ágilmente como sabía, quedara agarrado al borde del acantilado, una mano en la tierra y la otra sujetando su arma para evitar que cayera al vacío a toda costa.

En esos momentos de tensión, Senna sólo pudo ver ese instante vertiginoso sucediéndose ante sus ojos. Pronto tuvo que reponerse del estado de shock momentáneo para ayudar a su compañero. La virulencia con que los niños se precipitaron hacia adelante les hizo tambalearse en un suelo húmedo que estuvo a punto de costarles una dolorosa caída, de no haber sido por la rápida intervención de Senna. Corriendo con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, se abalanzó sobre ellos para caer de rodillas y poder rodear a los dos pequeños en su abrazo salvador.

—¡¿E-estáis bien?! ¿Estáis… Estáis heridos? _—_ les preguntó, agotada, con expresión de dolor. Todo aquello también les infligía dolor físico muy real.

—¡N-no, estamos bien! _—_ balbuceó la niña, temblando por acción del susto. _—_ ¡Creíamos…!

—¡Creíamos que íbamos a morir! _—_ continuó su hermano, rompiendo a llorar de la impresión.

—No, chicos, no vais a morir… Ya acabó todo para vosotros... _—_ les tranquilizó Senna, articulando una austera sonrisa cansada.

Fue entonces cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba en esa conversación. Las punzadas de la caída hicieron que le fallaran las fuerzas por un breve instante, pero enseguida recuperó el aliento al percatarse de que su prometido estaba colgado de un acantilado.

—¡Lucian! _—_ gritó su compañera, con desesperación, echándose de nuevo al suelo. _—_ ¡Dame la mano!

Primero de todo, Senna recogió el arma de Lucian y la puso a buen recaudo, cuando él mismo se la tendió, para así tener ambas manos libres y poder facilitar que la mujer le asiera hacia arriba haciendo acopio de cada molécula de fuerza que pudiera albergar su cuerpo. En mucho menos tiempo del que les pareció, Lucian estuvo de vuelta a la superficie, cayendo encima de Senna, para volver a levantarse y tenderle una mano para auparla a ella.

—Gracias, cariño…

Y ambos tuvieron el acto reflejo de abrazarse, como para decirse sin hablar que todo había pasado y que estarían bien, a pesar de que la amenaza no había desaparecido del todo. Un breve instante de paz y amor en medio de aquel mundo de locos.

 **(…)**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! El segundo capítulo ya está listo, y espero que pronto lo estén los siguientes también :)**

 **Quería dar las gracias a todos los que os hayáis pasado por aquí y le hayáis dedicado un tiempecito a mi historia, ¡significa mucho para mí! ^3^ Como siempre, estoy abierta a comentarios, sugerencias y demás.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 _ **Talea Mirabilis**_


	3. Capítulo 3

—Bueno, chavales, se acabó la fiesta. Va siendo hora de regresar a casa, ¿no os parece? _—_ les comentó Lucian, amigablemente, para quitarle hierro al asunto. Solía adoptar esa actitud desenfadada tras haber intervenido para salvar a alguien.

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡Qué miedo hemos pasado! _—_ exclamó la pequeña, moviendo sus trenzas.

—¿Verdad? Bueno, pues ahora a volver con vuestro padre, que está preocupado por vosotros. Y a procurar no meterse en más líos, jovencitos. _—_ siguió el Centinela, a pesar de que en su tono no había nada parecido al reproche.

—Sí… Lo sentimos… No tuvimos mucho cuidado. _—_ admitió el niño.

—No puedo culparos, está claro que ese bicho os dio un buen susto. En fin, ahora ya no tenéis de qué preocuparos, Senna y yo os llevaremos con vuestro padre.

Al mencionar su nombre, Lucian se volteó para buscar la mirada cómplice de su prometida, que le asintiera y se encaminara junto a él a devolver a los pequeños a casa, para luego regresar a cumplir definitivamente la tarea que les había sido encomendada. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, no se encontró con nada de eso, que era lo que solía ocurrir. En su lugar, vio como la mirada de Senna volvía a estar ausente, observándose a sí misma, la cabeza gacha y los hombros desanimados.

—¿Senna?

—¿Hm? Esto… Sí, pues claro. Vamos, pequeños, os llevaremos de vuelta a casa.

No estaba del todo seguro, pero al llamar su atención, Lucian pudo comprobarlo. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que en los ojos de Senna se mostraba un deje de tristeza. Y así era realmente: una profunda lástima se había apoderado de ella al comprobar el aspecto de su vestido, que, a pesar de haber puesto todo su esmero en confeccionarlo, ahora tenía que ver completamente roto por todas partes, con jirones arrancados, los adornos deshilachados y los bordados desgarrados, mientras que el blanco puro se había manchado de lluvia, barro y sangre de no-muerto. Ni siquiera los guantes o los zapatos habían sobrevivido a semejante destrozo.

Contemplar semejante visión la hería profundamente, pero enseguida procuró apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Su misión era muchísimo más importante que cualquier muda del mundo, y por un momento se odió a sí misma por andar pensando en tales trivialidades cuando el mundo la necesitaba. Por consiguiente, se negó a sacar el tema a colación siquiera, respiró hondo y luchó para olvidar el tema.

Lucian la conocía a la perfección, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo la inquietaba, pero también de que ella misma prefería no insistir en el tema. Juzgando la situación en la que se encontraban, pues, dilucidó que era mejor no sacar el tema a colación. Ella se lo agradecería internamente, incluso, en ese preciso momento, y era la decisión más sensata por el bien de la misión.

Finalmente, los Centinelas de la Luz escoltaron, con mucha cautela, a los dos niños de vuelta a la aldea. Los hermanos, por su parte, no se atrevieron a separarse de ellos en ningún momento, solo podían mirar, con cierto brillo en los ojos, a aquellos que para ellos ahora eran héroes que les habían salvado de una muerte prácticamente segura, y agradecer que ahora pudieran contarlo. Pronto hubieron regresado de aquella pesadilla, y se congratularon al comprobar que sus gentes, sobre todo su padre, estaban allí para recibirles.

—¡Padre!

—Aquí le traemos a sus hijos, señor. No se preocupe, están a salvo. No se han hecho ni un rasguño, por suerte. _—_ anunció Lucian, procurando sonar serio aunque se notaba que aquello le alegraba.

—¡Mis pequeños! ¡Estáis bien! ¡No sabéis lo angustiado que he estado! _—_ les recibió el líder de la aldea, prácticamente emocionado.

—No temas, padre, ¡estamos perfectos! ¡Por suerte, el señor Lucian y la señorita Senna nos salvaron del peligro! ¡Estuvieron impresionantes!

—No saben cuánto les agradezco que nos hayan prestado su ayuda. Y que hayan traído a mis pequeños de vuelta. Les doy las gracias de todo corazón, como líder… Y como padre.

—Sin embargo, lamentamos decirle que esto todavía no ha terminado. _—_ prosiguió Senna, algo más taciturna. _—_ El monstruo se ha dado a la fuga, pero probablemente siga al acecho. No teman, todavía estamos dispuestos a encontrarlo y darle caza.

—Cuentan con todo el apoyo de nuestra aldea, Centinelas. Solo dígannos qué debemos hacer y lo acataremos. Les estamos en deuda.

Todos los aldeanos, alrededor de su dirigente, parecieron estar de acuerdo con su criterio. No en vano, habían sido testigos de la prueba que les incitaba a confiar en aquellos dos individuos ciegamente: eran valientes, se notaba que estaban curtidos en mil batallas y habían salvado a dos niños de su gente. ¿Quiénes sino ellos se mostraban capacitados para socorrerlos en el peligro que corrían?

Súbitamente, la tierra comenzó a emitir más temblores. El epicentro del terremoto se encontraba alejado, así que no repercutió mucho en los lugareños, que aun así se alarmaron. De entre ellos, solo los Centinelas y los dos hermanos, que lo habían presenciado de primera mano, sabían de sus orígenes: evidentemente, el monstruo de las Islas de la Sombra planeaba cumplir sus amenazas, pues se encontraba tocado pero no hundido. Por mucho que los niños estuvieran resguardados, debían derrotarlo si no querían que toda su tribu sufriera una gran matanza.

—Todavía es prematuro regresar a sus casas. El terreno no es seguro y desde aquí no podemos establecer la ubicación exacta de esa criatura. _—_ dictaminó Senna, profundamente seria. _—_ Por ahora, es preciso que evacúen la zona. Manténganse en grupo y procuren no separarse demasiado. Pueden esperar en un claro del bosque, aunque les recomendaría no adentrarse en espacios muy frondosos. El tiempo no acompaña y el cielo tapado puede hacer que todo esté oscuro y no puedan ver bien las inmediaciones.

—Senna y yo iremos a dar caza al monstruo, y no regresaremos hasta que lo hayamos pulverizado por completo. Para ello, es necesario que no encontremos interferencias y que nadie se exponga a un peligro innecesario, eso podría entorpecer la misión. Solo podemos pedirles que confíen en nosotros. _—_ completó Lucian.

—Por supuesto, pierdan cuidado, seguiremos todas sus indicaciones. Por favor, procedan con cautela. ¡Que los dioses les acompañen!

¿Dioses? No hacían falta dioses cuando juntos podían valerse por sí mismos y derrotar a cualquier amenaza que se les pusiera por delante. Por esa misma razón, ambos sabían que estaban preparados para hacer frente a otra de las muchas calamidades venidas de las Islas de la Sombra, que no daban tregua alguna. Lo cazarían fácilmente, y lo harían rápido, antes de que la criatura causara algún estrago más en la población.

Lucian ya tenía un pie encaminado en dirección a la explanada de la que parecía que venían los temblores sísmicos. Senna, sin embargo, le sorprendió una vez más, por un momento, echándose a correr a toda prisa hacia la espesura del bosque. Enseguida comprendió qué pretendía hacer, y no tardó en seguirla.

Efectivamente, ella se dirigía a su casa, aunque no había ido para quedarse precisamente. En cuestión de segundos, Senna se hubo despojado de sus galas de boda, que finalmente acabaron convirtiéndose en poco más que agua de borraja, para dejarlas, en ese estado tan lamentable, debajo de su cama. A continuación, se atavió con su uniforme de Centinela de la Luz, gris y frío. No tenía aquello ninguna otra utilidad que no fuera la de estar en sus plenas facultades para acabar con ese ser monstruoso que había osado entrometerse en uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas. Al verla, adivinando cuáles eran sus intenciones, su compañero decidió imitarla, por el mismo motivo. Estaban seguros de que iban a lograr hacer frente a la amenaza, pero entonces lo estuvieron mucho más.

—Escúchame, Senna. No te detengas. Saldremos de esta. Derrotaremos a ese monstruo del mal… Juntos.

Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. Era algo que tuvo claro desde el primer instante en que ambos empezaron a combatir juntos el mal en Runaterra. Y sin embargo, todavía le resultaba increíble el poder que tenían las palabras de ánimo que Lucian le dedicaba. Ya lo estaba, pero en ese preciso instante se sintió mucho más preparada. La magnitud de la situación impidió que ella abandonase la seriedad de su semblante, aunque dejó ir un suave asenso, la confianza en los ojos. Aquello fue todo el calentamiento que necesitaron.

Sin más preámbulos, abandonaron su hogar por segunda vez en aquel día nefasto, ya perfectamente equipados para combatir cualquier calamidad que se les presentara. Acudieron rápidamente a la escena, guiados por los temblores que no cesaban de sacudir la tierra. La batalla final se tenía que librar en una zona de terreno colindante a la ubicación de la aldea afectada, ahora desierta, pues los habitantes habían seguido el prudente consejo de evacuarla temporalmente.

A medida que fueron avanzando hacia el epicentro, en busca de la criatura del mal, los Centinelas de la Luz volvieron a notar una neblina helada y cortante que lo cubría todo, cada vez más y más espesa. Su visibilidad sobre el campo de batalla iba disminuyendo poco a poco, cosa que podría resultar peligrosa.

—Ve con cuidado, Lucian. _—_ le avisó Senna, con cautela. _—_ Estamos perdiendo visibilidad y podría esperar cualquier cosa de las criaturas de esta calaña… Como un ataque a traición por la espalda.

El estado de alerta no les duró mucho, a pesar de todo. El monstruo poco tardó en hacer acto de presencia, entre las tinieblas del lugar. Su colosal sombra lo delataba a leguas de distancia, así como su voz tenebrosa y las sacudidas de tierra que solo sus pasos provocaban.

—Mis primeras víctimas… Finalmente habéis decidido honrarme con vuestra presencia voluntariamente… Es un honor.

Como si de una muestra de hospitalidad se tratase, una nueva horda de no-muertos acompañó la entrada triunfal de la criatura del mal, sus aspectos putrefactos dando un aire lúgubre a la imagen. Los Centinelas respiraron hondo, mortalmente serios. Solían hacerlo cuando la pelea era inminente.

—¿Seguís empeñados en frustrar mis planes de destrucción? Os recomendaría que lo pensarais dos veces… Antes de arrojaros sin remedio a una muerte segura, lenta y dolorosa. _—_ les retó el monstruo, tremendamente mordaz, aunque con verdaderas intenciones de cumplir sus amenazas.

—Deberíamos ser nosotros los que preguntáramos… Si todavía sigues con tus ansias de destrucción masiva, y por consiguiente, con ganas de que te las frustremos y te enviemos a un pozo sin fondo.

—No será necesario. Acabaré con ambos, para luego acabar con todos vuestros semejantes. Os atormentaré y me alimentaré de toda la negatividad que os cause, hasta absorberos el alma. Lo mismo para todos los demacianos, cuando ya no quede nadie que pueda protegerlos… Y luego, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Runaterra... _—_ masculló el monstruo, con voz siseante, como quien se deleita en su apetito insaciable. _—_ Y todo comenzando con esta deliciosa damisela que tenemos aquí.

Senna no pudo por menos que darse por aludida, por lo que una chispa de furia saltó en su interior. Aun así, no se dejó dominar tan fácilmente. Esa señal bastó para que ambos Centinelas desenfundaran sus armas y el combate diera comienzo. Lucian y Senna ya se esperaban que un monstruo tan cobarde mandara primero a los no-muertos a luchar para él, como efectivamente acabó pasando, y pronto se vieron rodeados por tercera vez en ese día tan aciago.

Sin embargo, eso ya no les supuso ningún problema: estaban acostumbrados a esas criaturas repugnantes que se les abalanzaban encima, y enseguida las aniquilaron a todas con ráfagas de disparos de luz arcana. Los no-muertos caían derrotados en masa, manando una sangre viscosa violentamente y emitiendo gritos lastimeros propios de las almas en pena que encarnaban. En cuestión de pocos minutos, todas sus almas inundaron el campo de batalla, con una luz verdosa y escalofriante.

En sus uniformes, Lucian y Senna eran mucho más rápidos y eficientes, y para ellos, despejar del camino a unos cuantos millares de no-muertos no fue sino un juego de niños. No obstante, todavía quedaba la tarea más ardua: acabar con el monstruo, la amenaza principal, que esta vez ya no tenía más recursos en los que escudarse para esquivar la batalla directa. El propio ser sombrío fue consciente de ello, y se preparó para empezar a usar todas sus artimañas en contra de los Centinelas.

 **(...)**


	4. Capítulo 4

—No nos hemos enfrentado a esta cosa antes. No sabemos qué poderes o habilidades tiene, y por lo tanto, cómo contrarrestarlo. _—_ observó Lucian, con la mirada atenta.

—Dediquémonos a examinarlo con atención. _—_ concluyó Senna. _—_ Por ahora, jugaremos a su error. Probaremos distintas estrategias para acercarnos en lo que va haciendo gala de sus poderes… Para luego decidir qué hacer para asestarle el golpe definitivo.

Una vez más, estuvieron de acuerdo y pusieron su plan en acción. Para adaptarse al modo de ataque del monstruo, primero probaron a rodearlo juntos, sin separarse el uno del otro, pero pronto se percataron de que aquello no era muy eficaz: la criatura podía hacerse invisible y atacar de improviso. Por lo tanto, si ese ataque súbito les sorprendía a los dos juntos, era posible que los noqueara a ambos, anulando el contraataque de cualquier tipo. De hecho, el ser de las sombras atacó de este modo varias veces, aunque Lucian y Senna lograron esquivarlo siempre.

—No nos queda otra: separarnos es la mejor estrategia. _—_ opinó Lucian. _—_ Este bicho solo podrá atacar a uno a la vez. Si nos combinamos bien, está fuera.

—Mientras uno de nosotros hace de cebo, el otro puede aprovechar para debilitarlo lo máximo posible. Movámonos en círculo: quédate aquí, y yo me situaré al otro extremo del diámetro. Probemos a ver.

Así pues, Senna se movió en la dirección que habían acordado y, en su nueva posición, optó por mantenerse quieta unos instantes, mirando y esperando. Al observar que ninguna reacción se produjo por parte de su adversario, probó a disparar unas cuantas veces hacia el monstruo. Solo entonces, la criatura dirigió su ofensiva hacia ella, en un intento por atraparla y devorarla, que la Centinela esquivó desplazándose una corta distancia a un lado rápidamente.

Entretanto, Lucian calculó que el tamaño ingente del monstruo dificultaría su velocidad de movimiento cuando atacara ferozmente, por lo que, cuando vio que el "bicho", como había decidido llamarlo, se abalanzaba sobre Senna en su intento por herirla, él aprovechó para descargar sus proyectiles luminosos contra su espalda. Un grito aterrador resonó en el aire, aunque segundos después, la criatura se mantuvo quieta unos instantes, como petrificada. Lucian había descubierto su punto débil, que supondría una apertura para el contraataque.

Con sus nuevos hallazgos, los Centinelas de la Luz se desplazaron el uno hacia el otro por última vez, para ultimar definitivamente su estrategia. Aquella vez, era la hora del último asalto, del golpe de gracia.

—Tiene un punto débil en la espalda. Cuando le he disparado, le he dado ahí y se ha quedado completamente quieto, sin poder atacar, y parece ser el lugar por donde más daño recibe. _—_ apuntó Lucian, resoplando por tanto esfuerzo.

—Y además, tiene pinta de que cada vez que se hace invisible, él mismo pierde visión. _—_ apuntó Senna, jadeando igualmente. _—_ No me atacó hasta que yo disparé. Nuestras balas son luminosas, así que creo que solo me atacó después de que yo abriera fuego y la luz de las balas delatara mi presencia.

—Bien, ¿y cómo podemos aprovechar todas esas características a nuestro favor?

Senna meditó un momento qué plan de acción debían seguir acorde a la situación en la que se encontraban y, del mismo modo, qué respuesta darle a Lucian. Tras pensarlo unos instantes, trazó el plan en su mente y llegó a la conclusión de que podría funcionar. Solamente necesitaba armarse de valor… y la inestimable ayuda de su prometido.

—Tengo un plan, Lucian. Creo que puede funcionar, y nos hará salir airosos de esta, pero… Es un tanto arriesgado. Deberás confiar en mí.

Como siempre que decía eso mismo, Lucian miró a Senna directamente a los ojos. Habían pasado por mucho juntos, se habían enfrentado a enemigos de toda clase y condición y seguían igual de unidos que siempre, cada vez más y más, incluso. Estaba claro que confiaba en ella más que en nadie, y ella lo sabía de sobras. A pesar de todo, había momentos en que Senna se empeñaba en pedirle su confianza, como si no la tuviera ya. Estaba convencido de que el motivo tras aquello era, simplemente, escuchar su voz recordándole dicha confianza. Por eso en concreto, y por todo lo demás también, la amaba con locura.

—Confío en ti, Senna. Solo dime cuál es tu plan y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo.

Y le sonrió brevemente, procurando quitarle algo de hierro al asunto. Y ella le sonrió también. Estaban en plena batalla, esa sonrisa no podía durar mucho tiempo, pero ahí estaba, cálida y fugaz. Todo lo que necesitaban.

—Muy bien. Pues escucha, haremos esto…

Suspicaz por la ofensiva inminente del monstruo, Senna se acercó a Lucian y le susurró todo su plan al oído. Él la escuchó con atención, comprobado que, en efecto, conllevaba un riesgo, si bien Senna pareció dispuesta a asumirlo en todo momento, ya que su voz no titubeó. Al terminar, Lucian asintió solemnemente, indicando que lo había comprendido y estaba listo para proceder.

—Bien, entonces vuelvo a mi posición. Aquí tienes. Ya sabes qué debes hacer. _—_ le dijo Senna, tendiéndole su arma a Lucian.

—Descuida, lo haré. Y, Senna…

—¿Sí?

—Sabes que confío en ti, y en que lo harás muy bien. Pero ten cuidado, por favor.

—Lo tendré. Tú también, cuídate.

Siguiendo los pasos que ella misma había organizado en su cabeza, lo primero que hizo Senna fue regresar a su posición original, poniéndose al alcance del monstruo, esta vez sin su pistola, completamente desarmada. A continuación, con un gesto de la mano, le indicó a Lucian que procediera. Él, siguiendo las instrucciones, tomó el arma de Senna y disparó hacia ella un misil luminoso y estrellado que impactó en su cuerpo y lo marcó, iluminándola a toda ella. Al haber disparado con el arma de la mujer, ella no recibió daño alguno, pues esas armas tenían la particularidad de no ser capaces de herir a sus propios portadores con sus proyectiles.

El brillo resplandeciente que manaba de Senna pronto atrajo la atención del monstruo, cegado al ejercer su capacidad de invisibilidad. Pudo apreciar que la humana iluminada frente a él se encontraba desprotegida, y no portaba ningún arma en las manos, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y abalanzó sus fauces voraces hacia ella. Una vez lo hizo, no hubo marcha atrás, su movilidad no le permitía retroceder. Y ese fue su error fatal.

Justo en aquel preciso instante, Lucian saltó hacia la espalda de la bestia y descargó una ráfaga doble de balas luminosas, utilizando ambas armas. Esta ráfaga alcanzó el punto débil en la espalda del monstruo, y el hecho de estar multiplicada por acción del doble de proyectiles provocó que la criatura quedase aturdida por más tiempo, ahí petrificada, expuesta delante de Senna. Ella aprovechó esa debilitación para escalar por el cuerpo del monstruo infame, con agilidad y soltura, si bien con un gran esfuerzo por su parte. Cuando alcanzó la parte superior, en el preciso instante en que el monstruo pudo ser consciente de nuevo de lo que sucedía, Senna hizo uso de sus botas para propulsarse hacia fuera, ejecutando una pirueta en el aire.

—¡Senna! ¡Toma, cógelas!

La pirueta le fue útil a Senna para recoger las dos pistolas, que Lucian le lanzó desde el suelo antes de alejarse de la criatura siniestra. Las agarró al vuelo firmemente y, con una ráfaga doble parecida a la que había liberado su compañero anteriormente, arremetió contra la propia tierra, frágil por la acción de los terremotos, que poco tardó el quebrarse por completo y arrastrar todo cuanto había sobre ella al vacío.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a escuchar la voz amenazadora y sádicamente burlesca de aquella bestia. El único ruido que produjo fue un grito ensordecedor y desagradable, testigo de su caída en desgracia, literalmente. Habiendo cedido el terreno que lo mantenía en pie, el ser de las Islas de la Sombra se vio tragado por la tierra y, por consiguiente, destruido. Lo único que quedó de él fueron sus vanas palabras, que pronto se llevó el viento, y la llama oscura de su alma en medio del campo de batalla.

Como consecuencia de todo aquello, Senna empezó a caer violentamente hacia atrás, pues con ambas manos ocupadas sujetando sendas armas, no contaba con nada para mantenerse en equilibrio o amortiguar la caída. Fue Lucian el que, en suelo seguro, corrió rápidamente a su encuentro para sujetarla y que no sufriera ningún daño. La violencia de la caída los hizo oscilar a ambos, de manera que acabaron en el suelo, pero sanos y salvos. Su plan en común había sido un éxito, una vez más.

—¿Te…? ¿Te has hecho daño, Senna?

—Estoy… Estoy bien. _—_ dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, respirando profundamente por el agotamiento. _—_ ¿Y tú, estás…? ¿Estás herido?

—No, estoy perfectamente, tranquila. _—_ le contestó Lucian. _—_ Has estado increíble, Senna. Lo has hecho de maravilla. Como siempre, vaya.

Incorporándose ambos, ella le dio las gracias y se sonrieron, ya más aliviados porque todo hubiera pasado. Se abrazaron con complicidad, una vez más, como solían hacer tras una victoria, y contemplaron el panorama que se cernía a su alrededor. El campo de batalla había quedado completamente cubierto de las almas de todas esas criaturas monstruosas. Poco tardaron en desvanecerse en el aire, todas desplazándose hacia una dirección concreta, donde las sombras lo ocultaban todo.

 **(...)**


	5. Capítulo 5

Ya no había peligro inminente. Los Centinelas de la Luz habían acabado con la amenaza, como de costumbre, y ya podían respirar tranquilos y dedicar sus esfuerzos a otros quehaceres. Y sin embargo, Senna no pudo evitar fijarse. Con los ojos cada vez más suspicaces y atentos, se separó poco a poco del abrazo de Lucian para acercarse en la misma dirección en que las almas desaparecían.

—¿Sucede algo, Senna? ¿Qué pasa, qué has visto?

—Me ha parecido ver… No estoy segura... _—_ fue musitando ella, siguiendo su camino, poco a poco, y seguida de cerca por él. _—_ ¿Es posible que haya…?

Y de pronto, Senna se paró en seco, como congelada. Un frío terrible la invadió y la hizo oscilar en el sitio en que paraba, abriendo los ojos de par en par en una expresión de sorpresa y dolor. Se encontraba como petrificada, rodeada de una oscuridad y una atmósfera lúgubre que solo ella podía apreciar. Ni siquiera dio tiempo a Lucian a preguntarle qué le ocurría ni llamar su nombre: una voz sádica y escalofriante resonó en la mente de Senna.

" _ **Ah… El dulce sonido de la miseria…"**_

La congoja en el corazón de Senna se hizo agobiante, hasta asfixiante, y de hecho le produjo un dolor prácticamente físico y tangible. Un grito nació en su garganta pero murió antes de llegar a entonarse. La parálisis y el terror que de repente la habían bloqueado le impidieron que emitiera sonido alguno.

" _ **No, hermosa, no. Gritar no te ayudará… Pero es música para mis oídos. ¿Has visto tu alma alguna vez? ¿Quieres verla? Hay muchos tipos de tormento…"**_

Solo pudo decírselo a sí misma mediante sus propios pensamientos, pero fue incluso consciente de ello. Consciente de cómo aquel ser, fuera cual fuese su verdadera naturaleza, se estaba abriendo paso hacia los recovecos de su subconsciente para infundirle negatividad y alimentarse de sus peores temores y pensamientos.

" _ **La carne es una cárcel, ¿Cuánto vale un alma? Te destruyo, y no sé qué hacer con tus pedazos… Es tan divertido… ¿Yo? ¿Loco? Pues… Un poco sí. Dime, ¿Qué mente retorceremos? ¿Qué te parece la tuya?"**_

El inconsciente de Senna llevó sus manos a su cabeza, en un vano intento por proteger su mente de aquel intruso. Para su desdicha, se hallaba ante un profesional en las artes oscuras y la manipulación.

" _ **No en vano, en el fondo es una mente tan pura e incorruptible… E inocente. Tan inocente que cree que podrá aniquilar cualquier foco de mal en este mundo inhóspito. No te queda fe, señorita… No importa cuánto luches, o cuánto te sacrifiques. Permíteme recordarte que el mal nunca se extinguirá. Mientras exista el mundo, el mal lo poblará… Y soy capaz de encargarme personalmente de ello, de hacer uso de mi inmortalidad para no dejaros un minuto de sosiego, ni a ti, ni a ese querido tuyo."**_

" _ **Disfrutaré destruyendo vuestras almas en mil pedacitos, corrompiéndolas hasta que acabéis siendo parte del mal que ahora combatís. Estáis arriesgando vuestras vidas constantemente por una utopía imposible, y absurda, terriblemente estúpida. ¿Y sabes qué? Vuestra lucha os llevará a la perdición más devastadora…"**_

—¡N-no…! ¡N-no es cierto…! ¡M-me niego a creer que…!

" _ **¿Quieres una prueba concluyente que me avale? Muy bien… No hay más que ver el día de hoy… Y sobre todo, esa "boda" vuestra. Je, je…"**_

La palabra "boda" provocaba la diversión de aquella presencia fantasmagórica, que la materializaba con sus carcajadas siniestras. Quizás precisamente por eso, la reacción en Senna era totalmente opuesta. Sintió que su corazón se rompía, y las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos con solo escucharlo.

" _ **El día más importante de vuestras vidas… Ha terminado siendo este desastre. Un día aciago, funesto. Todas vuestras ilusiones se han marchitado como ha pasado con las flores de tu bonito ramo. Hagáis lo que hagáis, el mal os va a perseguir hasta el fin de vuestros días, e incluso más allá. Porque hay vida, hay muerte… Y luego estoy yo. Y yo seré quien se encargue de que la fuerza de ese amor vuestro no signifique nada. Vuestra felicidad no vale nada. El mal y la oscuridad siempre ganan. Siempre. Poco podrán hacer contra ello unas ridículas balas con lucecitas. No podéis matar algo que ya está muerto."**_

El dolor físico la inundaba, pero nada podía compararse a su dolor mental. Todas esas ideas negativas se abrieron paso en la mente de Senna para atormentarla sin compasión. Tanta negatividad le provocó caer de rodillas, con todo su cuerpo temblando y un semblante de agonía y angustia. Su voz emitía unos ruidos que denotaban sus ganas de gritar y ser incapaz de hacerlo, y densas lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. Incluso sacudía la cabeza, como negando, deseando que se acabara, al ritmo del rechinar de unas cadenas metálicas y fatales.

" _ **Yo soy tu peor pesadilla. Acabaré contigo, y me apoderaré de tu alma, te llevaré conmigo, e incluso más allá de la muerte, tu tormento no cesará. Pasaremos juntos toda la eternidad, Senna… Senna…"**_

—¡Senna! ¡Senna!  
A pesar de lo repentino de la situación, Lucian seguía allí, junto a Senna, y enseguida se percató de que algo no iba como debería, algo no iba bien. Cualquier señal de sufrimiento por parte de Senna le ponía en alerta máxima, así que probó a llamarla repetidas veces para que volviera en sí. Para Senna, la voz de su amado se abrió paso en su mente, como una luz que rompe con una densa oscuridad. Dicha luz logró dispersar lo que fuera que atormentara su cabeza, pero sin embargo, ella no fue capaz de articular palabra. Senna sentía el desgaste de cien batallas como la que acababan de librar.

—No te preocupes, ¡pienso sacarte ahora mismo de este maldito lugar! _—_ anunció Lucian, con una rabia contra lo que hubiera osado atacar a la mujer que amaba de aquella forma tan vil.

Valiéndose de su pistola, el Centinela disparó un misil estrellado a los restos de un árbol mustio que se encontraba en las cercanías. El impacto de dicho misil luminoso le otorgó velocidad de movimiento adicional hacia la zona del impacto, y, tomando a Senna del brazo, dejó atrás semejante escenario funesto, ya libre de todo mal, al menos después de que todas las almas allí presentes desaparecieran y, con ellas, el recolector encargado de almacenarlas…

Ya alejados de la zona, la prioridad de Lucian siempre era cerciorarse de que Senna se encontrara bien. La mujer seguía temblando, una expresión de dolor en la cara, pero poco a poco había vuelto en sí y la respiración se le iba normalizando.

—Senna… Cariño… Tranquila. Mírame, Senna. Ven…

La tomó por sus hombros tembleques al mismo tiempo que ella alzó la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente por buscar la mirada de su amado. Tenía los ojos verdes casi fuera de órbita, pálidos incluso por lo que acababa de vivir. Los labios le tiritaban como si se muriera de frío. Ante ese estado de debilidad, encontró su consuelo en el abrazo que Lucian le ofrecía. Posó la cabeza en el hombro de él, cerca de su corazón: escuchar aquellos latidos la calmaba poco a poco.

—Eso es, tranquila… Tú respira, no te preocupes por nada… Ya pasó todo. Y estoy aquí a tu lado. No voy a dejar que te pase nada…

El sosiego se fue abriendo paso progresivamente y, reconfortada por lo que Lucian le susurraba al oído para calmarla, Senna se incorporó lentamente. Los ojos volvían a brillarle, volvía a respirar a ritmo normal y su cuerpo ya no emitía temblores. Sea lo que fuere lo que había invadido su mente, había logrado expulsarlo.

—Estoy bien, Lucian… Estoy bien. Solo ha sido un mal trago…

—¿Qué ha pasado, Senna? ¿Quién ha sido el desgraciado que te ha atacado de una forma tan rastrera? ¿Qué te ha hecho? _—_ inquirió Lucian, con desafío. Si alguien le hacía daño a Senna, él se iba a encargar de que lo pagase muy caro.

—N-no pude ver nada… Todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor. Me quedé como petrificada, creo que fue por el horror que llegó a infundirme. _—_ explicó la mujer, acongojada. _—_ Sin duda, era una presencia de las Islas de la Sombra, conocemos la manera que tienen de atacar con negatividad. Me… Me insufló pensamientos horribles, muy tristes, y…

—Lo siento mucho, Senna. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por algo así. Si solo hubiera sido más rápido, yo... _—_ se lamentó Lucian, con expresión grave. _—_ Solo agradezco que ya haya pasado todo y te encuentres sana y salva.

—Pequé de imprudente, eso es todo. Quería confirmar si mis sospechas eran ciertas. Desde nuestra última misión, he estado meditándolo, y… Al ver todas esas almas ir en una misma dirección, me imaginé… Me imaginé una figura sombría encargada de recogerlas. Un recolector de almas.

—¿Y crees que es una amenaza a la que nos tendremos que enfrentar tarde o temprano?

—Eso es lo que creo. _—_ asintió ella. _—_ Hasta ahora, no se ha manifestado, pero apuesto a que lleva acechándonos algún tiempo. Llegará el momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzarán, y tendremos que luchar contra él. Y al parecer… Será la criatura más taimada a la que nos hayamos enfrentado jamás.

—Taimado o no, no podrá escapar a mi lluvia de balas. Pienso darle caza a él o a cualquiera de sus semejantes que ose inmiscuirse en nuestro camino. Y mucho más a quien se atreva ponerte una mano encima. No pienso tolerar que te hagan daño, Senna. No a la mujer a la que amo.

Ella le sonrió: sus palabras la tranquilizaban, a la vez que la conmovían, evidentemente. Sentía exactamente lo mismo por Lucian, y confiaba en que juntos podrían con cualquier amenaza que se interpusiera en su camino. Cómplices, acordaron dejar aquella mala experiencia atrás y continuar con la tarea que les había surgido. El monstruo había caído, pero todavía les quedaba mucho por hacer, mientras hubiera afectados por las jugarretas de ese ser despreciable.

Ambos más tranquilos, regresaron al poblado. Les fue más sencillo volver ya que la tormenta parecía haber amainado y la niebla se había esfumado junto con su portador. Pronto vislumbraron un amasijo de viviendas rústicas que habían sufrido algún que otro desperfecto material a causa de los numerosos temblores en la tierra. Por suerte para todos, no tuvieron que lamentar ninguna víctima mortal, como comprobaron al reunirse con los aldeanos e indicarles que el peligro había terminado y podían volver a sus hogares.

 **(…)**

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Después de estar unos días de viaje, por fin puedo actualizar de nuevo XD Una vez más, me gustaría agradecer a todo el mundo que me lee, significa mucho para mí ^3^ Como siempre, espero que os guste, y sigo deseosa de escuchar opiniones o sugerencias :3**

 **A** _ **Geodixx12**_ **, ¡muchas gracias por la review! =^_^= Siempre es agradable que alguien se tome tiempo para escribirme. Por supuesto, me alegro enormemente de que te guste, y espero que la continuación siga siendo de tu agrado. La verdad es que se trata de una de las partes del lore a la que le tengo mucho cariño y me dieron muchas ganas de ahondar en ella personalmente :3 ¡Espero leerte pronto!**

 **Hasta pronto,**

 _ **Talea Mirabilis**_


	6. Capítulo 6

Ya en sus respectivas casas, los lugareños, incluido el líder de la aldea, recibieron a Lucian y a Senna como grandes héroes. Escucharon con interés su relato explicando cómo vencieron a la bestia de las tinieblas y, más tarde, se deshicieron en agradecimientos hacia ellos por haber acabado con el ser que amenazaba con distorsionar la paz de su tribu.

—Por favor, se lo rogamos, acepten quedarse en nuestra aldea durante el resto de la jornada. Seguramente estén cansados por la batalla, necesitan reposar.

—¡Les prepararemos algo de comer! ¡Su misión debe de haberles dejado exhaustos, estarán hambrientos!

—Son todos muy amables. Estaremos encantados de pasar el día con ustedes, ahora que ya se encuentran fuera de peligro y no tienen de qué preocuparse. _—_ accedió Lucian, sonriendo ante tantas muestras de hospitalidad.

—Sí, sin duda, será un honor. _—_ corroboró Senna, con un gesto de la cabeza. _—_ En cuanto nos recuperemos un poco, les ayudaremos a reparar los daños que pueda haber en las infraestructuras, pero por suerte, nadie ha resultado herido.

Así pues, la pareja aceptó de buen grado el trato afable de los aldeanos, que entre todos colaboraron para mostrarles su agradecimiento como buenamente les era posible. Algunas mujeres les trajeron algo con lo que saciar su apetito, mientras los hombres ayudaban a los ancianos y a los niños a volver a sus respectivos hogares. Un grupo de niños, además, les observaban desde lejos, intrigados por sus figuras, y se hacían comentarios entre ellos sobre esas dos personas que habían intervenido para salvar sus vidas.

En poco tiempo, Lucian y Senna hubieron terminado de comer, acostumbrados a demorarse lo menos posible en comidas sobre la marcha. De todos modos, prefirieron dedicar su tiempo y sus esfuerzos a patrullar por el poblado para ayudar en las reparaciones de los hogares que habían resultado dañados por el terremoto. De ese modo, se repartieron las tareas de supervisión.

—Yo iré a hablar con el líder de la aldea para que me acompañe a ver si hay alguna infraestructura exterior que necesite arreglo. _—_ propuso Lucian.

—Bien, yo recorreré las casas para ver si hay algún desperfecto en el interior. Seguro que los lugareños me echan una mano. _—_ añadió Senna.

Y así lo hicieron: Lucian se alejó para ir a buscar al dirigente del lugar, mientras Senna se marchó en la otra dirección para empezar a examinar las casas por dentro una por una. Sin embargo, estuvo poco tiempo sola.

—¡Señorita Senna! ¿Adónde va?

—¿Necesita ayuda con algo? ¿Podemos ir con usted?

Los dos niños a los que habían rescatado Lucian y ella, los hermanos hijos del jefe de la tribu, la seguían de cerca. Inocentes, parecieron muy contentos de verla y por el brillo de sus ojos la mujer adivinó que tenían muchas ganas de sentirse útiles y prestarle su ayuda. A Senna le había encantado la compañía de los pocos niños con los que se había cruzado, se sentía cómoda interactuando con ellos, así que aceptó su propuesta, animada.

Entre Senna y los dos pequeños se encargaron de recolocar en su sitio correspondiente algún que otro objeto caído, limpiar restos de enseres rotos por los temblores, guardar cosas en sus respectivos lugares y otras tareas semejantes. Con la ayuda de los niños, todo fue mucho más ágil. Incluso a veces se peleaban por ver quién hacía más cosas para ayudar, y la Centinela no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlos y reír simpáticamente. Envidiaba la inocencia con que afrontaban la vida.

Al rato, mientras la mujer miraba aquí y allá asegurándose de que no tuvieran que lamentar ningún mal mayor, los pequeños, algo menos tímidos que anteriormente, empezaron a hablar con Senna, a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida o sobre cualquier tema que picase su curiosidad. Ella, divertida, les siguió el juego, y respondió a todas las cuestiones que querían conocer. Entre otras cosas, le preguntaron acerca de su profesión, sus gustos e intereses o su vida personal. La charla se vio interrumpida brevemente cuando la niña encontró su muñeca tirada en el suelo, algo maltrecha y descosida.

—¡Mi muñeca favorita! Está rota… Con lo mucho que me gustaba... _—_ sollozó la pequeña, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Dámela, cielo. Yo te la coseré. Enseguida volverá a estar como nueva, ya lo verás.

Y tal y como prometió, Senna tomó asiento para reparar el juguete de la niña, con esmero y tan bien como sabía, aunque no era una experta costurera. Había estado practicando con su propio vestido de novia, así que, en lo que pareció un instante, tuvo el trabajo terminado.

—¡Gracias, señorita Senna! Es usted increíble, ¡el señor Lucian debe de estar muy feliz con usted!

—Ahora que lo dices, es verdad, ¿Por qué no nos habla un poco de él también? ¡Tenemos curiosidad!

Para satisfacer dicha curiosidad, Senna accedió a hablarles un poco de Lucian, la felicidad iluminando su rostro, claramente orgullosa del hombre al que amaba. Les habló de su talento como tirador y en el campo de batalla, así como de los mejores aspectos de su carácter.

—¡Hacen ustedes muy buena pareja, sin duda! _—_ exclamó el hermano pequeño, seguro de sí mismo.

—Bueno, eso tiene un porqué. Es porque, de hecho, Lucian y yo somos pareja de verdad. Además de ser compañeros en nuestra misión, estamos juntos, somos novios.

—¿Son novios, de verdad? _—_ inquirió la pequeña, como si la noticia la hiciese muy feliz. _—_ ¿Eso quiere decir que se van a casar?

—E-esto… S-sí, claro.

La sonrisa de Senna se esfumó de improviso. De repente, la invadió una profunda tristeza. Esa respuesta tan escueta no incluía el hecho de que ya existía una fecha de boda, que era ese mismo día que estaban viviendo, y que el evento se había ido al traste. La idea le partía el corazón, puesto que ese debería haber sido el día más especial y feliz de su vida entera, y no había podido ser. Pensarlo la afligía y la afectaba muchísimo, aunque optó por no exteriorizarlo en ningún momento. El tema la hacía sentirse estúpida, y muy egoísta.

Con la revisión de aquella casa, ya se habían comprobado y adecentado todas. Lucian también había finalizado su trabajo, y pronto ambos Centinelas se reunieron de nuevo. Hablaron brevemente sobre los resultados de sus tareas, pero enseguida tuvieron intrusos en la conversación. Los dos hermanitos que habían seguido a Senna continuaron con sus preguntas, aprovechando que ahora estaban los dos juntos. Esa vez, los temas de los que acabaron hablando versaban sobre el arte de la batalla y qué se necesitaba para ser un buen guerrero.

—Pues tomad nota, chicos, voy a explicaros un poco y a daros unos cuantos consejos para que el día de mañana seáis grandes guerreros.

Lucian, afable, se unió al juego y estuvo hablándoles un poco a los niños sobre el arte de la guerra y pequeños detalles que debían tenerse en cuenta a la hora de luchar, como el equipo adecuado, el análisis del terreno y otros factores. Procuró explicarlo de manera sencilla y clara para llamar la atención de los dos hermanos, que le escuchaban fascinados. Les alegraba estar aprendiendo a ser guerreros valientes.

—Eso sí, no es tan sencillo. No os vayáis a pensar que pelear es como una especie de juego. _—_ les advirtió Lucian, como si de repente se hubiera transformado en su maestro. _—_ La destreza en la batalla es el resultado de mucho entrenamiento. De hecho, Senna y yo entrenamos todos los días para perfeccionar nuestra técnica.

—¿Han tenido tiempo de entrenar incluso hoy, con todo lo que han hecho por nuestro pueblo?

—Bueno… No, hoy no hemos entrenado, es cierto. _—_ admitió Lucian, pensativo. _—_ Acordamos entrenar más duro hace unos días para poder tomarnos un respiro hoy, pero…

—¡Entonces pueden entrenar ahora mismo! ¡Pueden hacernos una demostración!

—¡Sí, buena idea! ¡Hagan una sesión de entrenamiento aquí mismo, ahora, para que podamos verles!

Los gritos entusiastas de los dos niños pronto atrajeron la atención de más gente. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades se acercaron a la zona, contagiados por la curiosidad. Ellos también sentían intriga por descubrir las herramientas de entrenamiento de los guerreros que habían salvado sus vidas. Tanta afición repentina descolocó un poco a Lucian, que se quedó unos instantes sin saber muy bien qué decir, aunque Senna reaccionó más rápido.

—Está bien, ¿Por qué no? _—_ sonrió la mujer, incorporándose. _—_ No esperábamos tener que entrenar hoy, y menos bajo estas circunstancias, pero al fin y al cabo, nos debemos a nuestra misión, y por lo tanto, nunca hay entrenamiento suficiente, ¿No crees, Lucian?

—Sí, por supuesto. Nuestra misión en común es y debe ser nuestra prioridad, y por ello, la preparación es fundamental. _—_ asintió el susodicho. _—_ Así que, ya que estamos aquí, vamos a mostraros de qué pasta estamos hechos.

Los allí presentes despejaron la zona para que los Centinelas pudieran distribuirse por ella como consideraran oportuno para realizar ese entrenamiento en público, como si de un escenario se tratase, y se colocaron a los alrededores, como en unas gradas inexistentes, para presenciarlo con todo lujo de detalles. No estaban acostumbrados a la batalla o la vida en pos de una lucha constante, pero no podían sino admirar la entrega de aquellos dos que se habían convertido en sus héroes.

Entre alguna que otra disciplina, Lucian y Senna entrenaron su destreza con las armas, sus movimientos, tanto para desplazarse como para establecer su posición de ataque y de defensa, y técnicas combinadas que pasaban por el uso de obstáculos y objetivos de tiro. Los aldeanos estuvieron encantados de proporcionarles todas las herramientas necesarias y de intervenir en caso de que se requirieran voluntarios para aquella particular "exhibición".

—¡Vamos, Lucian, lucha con todo lo que tengas! _—_ le retó Senna, desplazándose ágilmente entre unos obstáculos que había colocado, para que él pudiera darle caza. Solían entrenar de esa forma, como si los obstáculos fueran criaturas no-muertas de las que el Centinela tuviera que zafarse.

—No te atrevas a esquivarme. _—_ respondió Lucian, desplazándose a través de cortas distancias para evitar los obstáculos y seguir de cerca a la mujer. _—_ ¡Venga! Asústame.

Ella ya se lo imaginaba, pero siguió con su rol para que el entrenamiento sirviese de algo de verdad. Intentó huir de Lucian para que este no la alcanzara, aun a sabiendas de que la acabaría pillando tarde o temprano. Efectivamente, así fue, y no solo eso, sino que además logró tumbarla con un movimiento certero, para que no se diera a la fuga, como si hubiera sido un enemigo con esa intención. Acto seguido, y como acostumbraba a hacer también, desenfundó su arma y apuntó a Senna con ella.

—Y ahora… Atrévete a levantarte.

Lejos de sentirse amenazada, Senna solo rio, siendo esa la manera de felicitar a su amado por su hazaña. Mientras este le tendió la mano a su "víctima" para ayudarla a incorporarse, todo el que había presenciado la persecución aplaudió entusiasmado. Con gestos, la pareja se comunicó de que cambiaban de turno: era hora de que la mujer pasara a la acción.

—Siempre me ha parecido muy curiosa una cosa: Lucian y yo tenemos manos dominantes opuestas. Él es diestro, y yo soy zurda, y por eso disparamos con esa mano, respectivamente. Aun así, nos hemos entrenado todo este tiempo para poder disparar con ambas manos sin perder eficiencia. Permítanme demostrárselo.

Los dos juntos hicieron una rápida intervención en común en que, mientras uno de ellos lanzaba piedras al aire, el otro acertaba a disparar hacia ellas en el aire con las dos pistolas, una en cada mano, con el mismo grado de precisión. Lucian y Senna se relevaron el foco de atenciones, aunque Senna se estuvo más rato aquella vez, fijando su mirada en las piedras que le lanzaba, calculando la distancia y la caída del proyectil para acertarlas y hacerlas añicos. Sin fallar ni una sola.

—¡Guau, señorita Senna! ¿Cuál es su truco para disparar?

—¿Un truco para disparar? El truco es que no te disparen. _—_ contestó ella, guiñando un ojo. _—_ De acuerdo, probemos otra cosa…

Buscó con la mirada entre el público, para acabar dirigiéndose a una joven que sujetaba en la mano un pequeño espejo portátil, con las tapas muy adornadas.

—Disculpa, ¿te importaría prestarme eso un segundo? Gracias. _—_ le dijo, alegre, cuando la muchacha se lo tendió con una sonrisa, como si la petición la enorgulleciera. _—_ Lucian, cariño, ¿puedes hacer algo de magia?

—Eso mejor te lo dejo a ti, preciosa. Aunque… Algunos lo llaman magia; yo lo llamo buena puntería.

Senna se puso de espaldas a Lucian y abrió el espejito en su mano derecha, moviéndolo un poco para calibrar el reflejo que quería observar. Se preparó el arma en su mano dominante, la izquierda, y no le hizo falta hacer ninguna señal más para que su compañero entendiera sus propósitos. Lucian tiró otra piedra al aire, para que Senna, solo con la visión que le otorgaba el espejo, pudiera acertar a golpearla con una bala de luz disparando de espaldas. Y, efectivamente, no erró el tiro. El pedacito de roca se volatilizó en una pequeña nube de polvo, que dejó boquiabiertos a los espectadores.

—Justo en el blanco. _—_ finiquitó Lucian, una enorme sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Otra tanda de aplausos ruidosos llenó la escena. Nunca antes habían presenciado semejante talento mecánico en ningún guerrero que, además, se hubiera demostrado valeroso y digno de sus alabanzas. Lucian y Senna continuaron con su sesión de entrenamiento con público, haciendo gala de sus mejores técnicas humildemente, hasta que fue pasando el tiempo poco a poco.

En todo lo que aquel día había dado de sí, podían afirmar que se habían entregado a la batalla, en diversas variantes. Irónicamente, era un día de su Estado de Patrulla, que se habían tomado personalmente como día libre sobre el papel, pero finalmente resultó todo lo contrario. La pareja se debía a su misión de combatir la oscuridad y, ya cuando empezaron, tuvieron claro que era su prioridad absoluta, no importaba el precio que tuvieran que pagar… O cuán sustancioso fuera su grado de sacrificio.

 **(…)**

 **¡Hola a tod s! Por fin puedo traer la siguiente actualización ^3^ Tengo el resto de los capítulos bastante estructurados ya, así que espero poder traerlos lo antes posible :) Como siempre, quiero agradecer a cualquiera que se pase por aquí y se tome un tiempo para leerme, para mí es importante ^3^ Una vez más, estaré deseosa de recibir vuestros comentarios, sugerencias y demás.**

 **A** _ **Geodixx12**_ **, ¡muchas gracias de nuevo por el comentario! :3 Me pareció buena idea que cierto support macabro hiciera su cameo en esta historia, si bien acaba siendo un presagio muy oscuro *llora tristemente XD* Para mí es un placer actualizar lo antes posible, me gusta mucho compartir mis historias ^^ Por mi parte, esperaré pacientemente cualquier comentario, es un gran apoyo y me motiva sobremanera :D ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Dicho esto, os mando muchos saludos y os deseo lo mejor. ¡Hasta pronto! :D**

 _ **Talea Mirabilis**_


	7. Capítulo 7

De su punto más álgido, el sol pronto comenzó a descender. Con ese momento, llegó también el agradecido líder de la aldea, con buenas noticias consigo. La gratitud y la hospitalidad que profesaban sus gentes lo habían llevado a la idea de celebrar un festival en honor a sus particulares invitados.

—En comité, hemos decidido celebrar un festival al caer el sol, para exponer todo nuestro propio patrimonio cultural. Prepararemos nuestros platos más típicos, y otras muestras varias de folklore. _—_ anunció el jefe, con orgullo. _—_ Esta vez, quisiéramos celebrar dicho festival en su honor, como agradecimiento por haber protegido a nuestro pueblo. Por favor, quédense y disfruten de la celebración.

Estaba claro que el día, en su totalidad, no había resultado ser lo que habían esperado o imaginado, y a pesar de todo, no había salido tan mal. Pasaron la jornada luchando contra la oscuridad, como indicaba su misión, aquello era cierto, pero tuvieron la suerte de toparse con gentes amables que mejoraron la experiencia. Así pues, y con los planes originales ya tan tergiversados, los Centinelas no encontraron motivo alguno para negarse a asistir al festival, que por otra parte habían dedicado a ellos.

Durante las últimas horas del atardecer, todos los aldeanos trabajaron con esmero para montar diversos puestos en las calles y plazas principales y encargarse de todos los preparativos necesarios. Se respiraba emoción y los lugareños se mostraban muy alegres por la fiesta que se avecinaba, claramente orgullosos de sus costumbres. Se vistieron con galas especiales y cocinaron toda clase de platos típicos.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, llegó el anochecer y, tan pronto como el último rayo de sol despuntó por el horizonte, el dirigente del poblado dio comienzo al festival. La música tradicional llenó el ambiente, acompañada de los andares y el vocerío de los transeúntes, felices por otra celebración libre de toda amenaza. Lucian y Senna se encontraban algo cansados, como era natural, pero no se resistieron a mezclarse un poco entre el gentío y asistir a las celebraciones, contagiados del entusiasmo de los lugareños.

—Tengan, beban un poco de esto. Sabe algo amargo al principio, pero luego deja un sabor muy dulce. ¡Les encantará!

—¿Ya han probado este postre? Es muy típico de aquí, lleva haciéndose generaciones, ¡Es famoso en toda Runaterra!

La pareja acabó por corroborar que la fama de la gastronomía local era más que merecida: todo estaba delicioso, hacía tiempo que no habían cenado tan bien. Y no todo acabó ahí: llegaron a ofrecerles, incluso, un brebaje dulce, de color vistoso, que al parecer tenía las propiedades de un filtro de amor, o eso contaba la leyenda. No se podía decir que creyeran mucho en semejante cuento, aunque como ya se profesaban un amor sincero, les hizo gracia tomarlo.

—Se dice que todas las parejas que ha habido en Runaterra unidas por un amor verdadero han tomado este filtro antes. Una vez lo beban, se amarán por siempre, y nada, absolutamente nada, logrará separarles.

Les indicaron la manera correcta y simbólica de beber aquella "pócima": después de alzar sendas copas, debían rodear la mano del otro y, solo entonces, beber del recipiente que sostenían, rozando el borde con los labios, siempre al mismo tiempo.

—Realmente, creo que no necesito ningún filtro de amor para amarte para siempre, Senna.

—Ni yo tampoco, Lucian. Pero, en un día tan especial, me gustará brindar por nosotros.

Dicho y hecho: con los brazos entrelazados y siguiendo los pasos estipulados, vaciaron el contenido de sus respectivos recipientes. Al terminar, cruzaron la mirada, y los sentimientos que tenían a flor de piel se manifestaron en una austera sonrisa. Quienes presenciaban el momento, sabiendo de lo que representaba aquella tradición, vitorearon el gesto, incluso aplaudieron, pero ni Lucian ni Senna parecieron escucharlos. Solo se miraron y callaron muchas cosas que pensaban y sabían que el otro pensaba y podrían haberse dicho.

—¡Un momento, un momento!

Provocando más carcajadas que otra cosa, el menor de los hijos del jefe, uno de los niños rescatado del monstruo, apareció en la escena vistiendo un intento de armadura que le quedaba exageradamente grande, así como algo parecido a una espada de juguete hecha de madera. Empezó a andar con un paso tan firme como su corta edad le permitía, procurando mostrarse serio, hasta que llegó hasta delante de la pareja.

—¡¿Cómo osáis cometer esta afrenta?! ¡Someter a la dama con la magia negra de un filtro de amor! ¡Yo soy el único caballero digno de su corazón, y os reto a un duelo por ella!

Los dos Centinelas de la Luz bajaron la mirada para ponerla a la altura del pequeño, con ojo crítico. Fue Senna, risueña, quien dedujo primero a qué venía todo aquello.

—Oh, cielos. Alguien tomó nota de tus dotes para la batalla y quiere retarte para que veamos cuánto ha aprendido. ¿No es adorable? _—_ rio Senna.

—Descanse, pequeño soldado. _—_ le contestó Lucian al pequeño, mirándole con ironía. _—_ Por si no lo sabía usted, la señorita es capaz de luchar por su corazón por sí misma. Sin embargo, no me deja otra alternativa que aceptar su desafío. Desenvaine su arma y hable, ¿Qué duelo propone?

El pequeño, con movimientos algo torpes, buscó al lado de su bolsillo una espada de madera a la que parecía tener mucho aprecio. Con ella en ristre, señaló a Lucian retándolo a duelo, procurando adoptar un semblante intimidatorio.

—¡Os reto a un duelo justo! Ambos haremos gala de nuestra sapiencia en combate, ¡ganará el primero que desarme al rival! _—_ espetó el niño, anunciando sus normas.

—¿Osas usar las técnicas que has aprendido de mí en mi contra, canalla? _—_ rio Lucian, arqueando una ceja. Acto seguido, desenvainó su pistola, más bien para exhibirla, pues no pensaba dispararla realmente. _—_ Está bien, jovencito, veamos de qué pasta estás hecho.

Desde su posición, Senna se cruzó de brazos, atenta a la batalla de minúsculas proporciones. A su lado, la hermana del combatiente más joven observaba la escena, con una expresión interrogante y sarcástica en la cara. Se notaba que no confiaba en que las aptitudes de su hermano fueran tan férreas como decía.

Los dos duelistas empuñaban ya sus armas, y a la marca de salida, el niño profirió un grito enérgico a modo de cántico de guerra. Esto provocó que él fuera el primero en blandir su alma, dirigiéndola ofensivamente contra Lucian en línea recta hacia delante. Alternaba todo el rato entre avanzar y retroceder a cortos pasos, para atacar y cubrirse al mismo tiempo, aunque siempre en línea recta. Obviamente, Lucian no iba a abrir fuego arcano contra un crío que tenía ganas de jugar a los héroes, así que optó por no usar el rango que le concedía su arma y atacar directamente golpeando con el cañón de la pistola.

La batalla, finalmente, no duró demasiado: Lucian simplemente tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que su rival se pusiera nervioso al ver que su estrategia no surtía efecto y echarse hacia adelante cuando el pequeño retrocediera. Pronto, un golpe de la pistola contra la espada hizo que la segunda acabara en el suelo, incapaz de hacer frente a una pistola auténtica. Abatido, el niño la contempló, plenamente consciente de que aquello suponía su derrota.

—¡Eres increíble, hermano! ¿Cómo se te ocurre desafiar al señor Lucian para ganarle con lo que has aprendido de él? ¡Es estúpido! _—_ le recriminó la pequeña, con cara de circunstancias.

—¡Pero…! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Hice todo lo que el señor Lucian me enseñó para ser un buen guerrero! ¿Por qué he perdido entonces? _—_ se preguntó el niño, algo desilusionado.

—Yo te diré por qué. _—_ anunció Senna, poniéndose de rodillas para llegar a su altura, tratando de mostrarse amigable. _—_ Imitaste los movimientos que Lucian y yo ensayamos antes, pero debes saber que no existe un único modelo de batalla. Cada pelea es distinta, y el saber adaptarse y reconocer qué procedimientos seguir para cada una es lo que un guerrero experimentado hace.

El joven aprendiz, recogiendo su espada del suelo, abrió los ojos como platos mientras escuchaba hablar a la Centinela. Todo lo que le transmitía le sorprendía y le sonaba completamente nuevo a lo que creía saber, pero no pudo dejar de escucharla con un sincero interés.

—Tú hablabas de una batalla equitativa y, por lo tanto, justa. Esta batalla no lo era desde el principio. Pretendías enfrentarte a Lucian, que lleva un arma de rango, con una espada, un arma cuerpo a cuerpo. De buenas a primeras, eso supone una desventaja para ti. _—_ afirmó Senna, con convencimiento.

—Exacto, ¿por qué crees si no que te desarmé usando solo el contacto del cañón? Me igualé a ti y usé mi arma como si fuera cuerpo a cuerpo. Obviamente, no iba a abrir fuego contra ti, sería demasiado peligroso, incluso aunque tuvieras tantas ganas de aprender y practicar. _—_ Lucian se unió a la conversación para instruir de igual forma a su 'rival' y completar el discurso de Senna.

—Además, la victoria se ha decidido por cuestión de tiempo. Solo hacía falta esperar un rato para saber qué ibas a hacer, puesto que has usado el mismo patrón de movimiento todo el rato. Paso adelante, ofensivo, para después paso hacia atrás, defensivo. Como punto de partida está bien… Pero cuanto más tiempo pasa en el combate, resulta un tanto predecible. _—_ sonrió Senna. _—_ Y otro detalle que deberías tener en cuenta es… Este de aquí.

La mujer, acercándose al pequeño, le puso la espada en la mano y sujetó un momento sus brazos para indicarle qué le quería comunicar. Él, por su parte, despertaba la simpatía de todos cuanto lo miraban, pues se le notaba ávido de aprender.

—Tienes la espada en esta mano de aquí, y tu error es justamente que solo utilizas el brazo con el que sujetas la espada. ¿No ves que tienes otro bracito disponible? _—_ señaló la Centinela, dándole un toquecito a dicho brazo. _—_ Cuando te veas en apuros, te puedes encontrar falto de recursos, ¡así que no desperdicies lo que tienes por naturaleza! Con un brazo para la ofensiva, te sobra otro para defenderte. ¡Así tu estrategia será más eficiente!

La lección ya estaba dada, y el alumno decidió atesorar todos aquellos consejos en su mente para hacerse más fuerte y llegar a cumplir sus propósitos. De repente, su derrota no le sabía tan amarga, y con la inocencia de un niño se repuso rápidamente e incluso, contento, agradeció la paciencia de los Centinelas de la Luz, que se prestaron a corregir sus errores.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Lucian, seguiré todos sus consejos! Siento haberle retado de ese modo…

—Tranquilo, fiera. Ahora céntrate en entrenar mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Quién sabe, puede que algún día nos crucemos y me ganes. _—_ le contestó el Centinela, tratando de mostrarse afable.

—Gracias a usted también, señorita Senna. Procuraré recordar todo lo que me ha enseñado, ¡entonces nadie podrá conmigo! _—_ declaró, orgulloso, mientras se acercaba a la mujer con los brazos extendidos. _—_ ¿Un besito?

No tuvo una mejor ocurrencia en ese momento, si bien pronto no le pareció tan buena. Sintió cómo su pequeño cuerpecito se elevaba por los aires, no por arte de magia, sino porque Lucian lo había aupado con un deje de sarcasmo para cruzar con él una mirada irónica.

—No tienes lo que hay que tener para esto, jovencito.

Ante el desafío de la mirada de Lucian, que daba la impresión de que lo habían herido en lo más profundo de su honor, y la diversión y el descaro en el semblante del niño, Senna solo alcanzó a romper a reír como una posesa. Parecía que su amado estuviera terriblemente celoso, ¡y de un crío, nada menos!

—Anda, ven, listillo. _—_ Senna tomó al pequeño de los brazos de Lucian y le concedió su 'deseo': le dio un suave beso en la frente. _—_ Que te sirva como impulso para hacerte fuerte y convertirte en un gran guerrero. El mal siempre necesita a más valientes para combatirlo. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Como si hubiera recibido una bendición, el hijo del jefe de la aldea asintió bobaliconamente. Aun así, era imposible no fijarse en el brillo de sus ojos, emocionado ante la idea.

—Así me gusta. Ahora, ve con tu hermana, vuestro padre os estará buscando.

Después de toda aquella aventura que había vivido en un momento, raíz de algo parecido a una broma de nobles intenciones, el joven aprendiz de belicista se reunió con su hermana, que seguía observándolo con un matiz de desaprobación por su conducta. Ambos comentaron emocionados el transcurso de aquel día tan peculiar, y se alejaron por los entresijos del festival para ir a reunirse con su progenitor, mientras se perdían entre la multitud. Desde su posición, los dos Centinelas, reunidos otra vez, se fijaban en su partida, sin poder borrarse la sonrisa circunstancial del rostro.

—Qué paciencia tienes con los niños, Senna. Siempre te noto muy cómoda y muy contenta cuando tratas con ellos, por exasperantes que puedan ser a veces. _—_ le mencionó Lucian, observándola de reojo.

—Pues sí, tienes razón, no puedo evitarlo. _—_ admitió ella, con una sonrisa sencilla. _—_ De algún modo, ver lo inocentes que llegan a ser me hace creer en el bien del mundo. Es… Es como un consuelo, por así decirlo. Me recuerda que luchar contra el mal vale la pena.

Tras pronunciar su respuesta, Senna se mantuvo silente durante un rato, con la mirada algo perdida. No se la veía especialmente triste, pero Lucian, que la conocía bien, alcanzó a vislumbrar un brillo nostálgico en su mirada. No en vano, nada quitaba que hubiera sido un día arduo para ambos, con un cúmulo de sensaciones que agotaban física y mentalmente a cualquiera. Incluso Senna, con su voluntad férrea, se sentía algo cansada.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron una vez más durante un fugaz instante, en que Lucian trató de averiguar qué rondaba errante por la mente de Senna. No supo dilucidar exactamente la naturaleza de esos pensamientos, si bien tenía una ligera idea. Además, sospechaba que aquella especie de ataque que ella había sufrido tras derrotar al monstruo de las Islas de la Sombra seguía haciendo mella en su corazón, de algún modo. Hubiera dado todo por acabar con los fantasmas que se cernían sobre su pureza y su paz, y aun así, continuaba creyendo en su fortaleza.

El choque de miradas, sin embargo, duró relativamente poco tiempo. Las ideas que suscitó siguieron presentes en la mente de los Centinelas durante un tiempo más largo, pero nada se dijeron al respecto. En su lugar, muchos otros estímulos exteriores se disputaban el captar su atención. No en vano, el festival iba viento en popa, y nadie se había retirado todavía. La noche era joven, y en los corazones de todos había mucho que celebrar.

 **(…)**

 **¡Buenas otra vez! Después de unos días, vuelvo a traer un nuevo capítulo ^3^ Gracias a todos los que me leéis y os pasáis por aquí, espero de todo corazón que os guste y os siga gustando :D**

 **Respondo a continuación a las reviews x) Como siempre, me gusta responder a todas, con el detalle que se merecen, así que, allá va:**

 **A** _ **Geodixx12**_ **, es cierto, dicen que antes de una tormenta todo se sume en una extraña calma y tranquilidad… Sin duda, después de la acción de la pelea, estos capítulos no son sino un oasis de relativa paz, que quién sabe lo que durará x) En lo que a mí respecta, tengo una relación de amor/odio con Thresh, porque a mí también me gusta mucho su lore, me parece trepidante, pero mi corazón se derrumba al pensar lo que le hizo a Lucian (no, en absoluto tiene que ver con que se me dé terriblemente mal jugar Thresh, para nada XD) Ojalá el capítulo te haya valido la pena, ¡feliz semana para ti también! :D**

 **A** _ **Nyphera**_ **, primero avisarte de que mi respuesta vaya a ser probablemente igual de larga que tu comentario, porque me gustaría responder a todo lo que te tomaste la molestia de escribirme, y lo hago encantada. ^^ Primero de todo, no consideres una molestia el ser crítica o el escribir comentarios largos, yo personalmente agradezco que sean críticos al leer mis historias y me ayuden a mejorar, siempre es una ayuda, y, por supuesto, sentir que alguien se toma su tiempo para dejar su largo y trabajado comentario es un gran honor para mí, así que te lo agradezco en el alma ^3^**

 **»Me alegro de que mi narración te parezca clara, es algo que he ido puliendo a lo largo de los años y, por experiencias pasadas, intento corregir las construcciones crípticas o artificiosas, aunque tenga cierta tendencia a ellas xD Sí, estamos de acuerdo,** _ **trémula**_ **es una palabra muy hermosa, la uso siempre que lo considero oportuno, y también procuro ser cuidadosa con el vocabulario variado, para mí es importante xD**

 **»Mira que revisé veces que no se me hubiera colado ninguna errata de ese tipo, pero siempre se me escapa alguna xD gracias por la advertencia, lo volveré a revisar y corregiré lo que encuentre. Imagino que, cuando fui cogiendo el ritmo del redactado, todo empezó a fluir, pero al principio siempre cuesta arrancar y mi cabeza debía de estar más pendiente de cuadrar bien los aspectos de la trama xD**

 **»Una de las cosas que me gustan sobre esta parte del lore es que me da la sensación de que está bastante desvinculada de otros personajes y es, por lo tanto, bastante independiente y sencilla de hilvanar y comprender xD no es como otras partes, interesantes también, que solo se entienden juntando los lores de muchos personajes de la misma región, etc. Tengo que decir que a mí Lucian me encanta, también en jugabilidad (lo tengo a maestría 5 y si no lo tengo a más es porque soy malilla jugando, en general XD) Como dices, es una adición a lo que queda en las sombras y se da por sobreentendido, pero me pareció interesante recrear un episodio de ese pasado oculto, por así decirlo :D**

 **»Lo confieso, me paso las partidas repitiendo las frases que les oigo a los campeones, tanto que me las acabo aprendiendo, soy así de lerda XD Además, usar frases 'oficiales' me pareció una buena idea, porque se convierten en una especie de código compartido entre la autora y quienes me leen, ya que asumo que quien lea esta historia conoce a los personajes, así que se crea ese vínculo XD Thresh es así, contagia el sadismo que irradia XD**

 **»Sobre esa teoría, tengo que decirte que vas muy encaminada a la manera en que lo pensé yo, se puede decir que coincidimos xD No me gustaría extenderme sobre esto, porque más adelante se desvelará mi enfoque con más calma, pero a esta teoría le añadiría un par de puntos: el primero, puramente situacional, es que la atrapó a ella primero porque fue ella la que se acercó más y se dirigió hacia su escondite, y el segundo es algo que se dice en el lore de Thresh, que menciona que él busca a los más fuertes de espíritu. Desde mi punto de vista, Senna es una mujer de gran convicción, lo que encaja con la descripción, así que para Thresh debe de ser delicioso hacer caer en la desgracia a los más fuertes asdjhsajkfhasdfks *ataque de feels* XD**

 **»Eso se dice de ellos en todo momento, que son como dos mitades de un mismo ser, compenetrados en todo momento y formando un dúo imparable en sus batallas. Yo lo pienso y lloro, ains, me parece precioso xD Es oficial que fueron pareja, obviamente, pero para mí son OTP suprema, merecían algo mejor (ya salió mi faceta de shipper empedernida, lo siento xD) Tengo que darte la razón, también, en que se crea esa sensación de que ella lo eclipsa a él por el momento, aunque la justificación que ofrezco es que a Lucian ya lo conocemos, el Lucian que todos conocemos y amamos (Vocecilla de fondo: ¡Que conocemos y tú amas! D: ) y ya sabemos cuál es su personalidad y la manera que tiene de relacionarse y actuar, pero en cambio, de Senna apenas sabemos nada, la forma de su personaje está mucho más sujeta a la imaginación, así que me llevó más volumen narrativo proyectarla como un personaje relevante y completo. De todos modos, en los capítulos posteriores a este, también se profundiza mucho más en Lucian y cómo se siente, así que paciencia xD**

 **»Sí, lo que es la historia está ya terminada, aunque antes de subir cada capítulo lo reviso de nuevo para corregir pequeños errores que me encuentro o completar alguna cosa, y por supuesto, añadir las contestaciones a los reviews que recibo ^^ Tengo que decir que no añadí una narración de la historia del momento en que Thresh se enfrenta directamente a ambos y se hace con el alma de Senna. En su lugar, y como es una historia que realmente ya se conoce, preferí ir dejando pequeñas gotitas de presagios que dan a entender al lector qué es lo que está dispuesto que pase en el futuro de lo que proyecto. Es como que me gusta hacer sufrir, pero al final sufro yo mucho más en el intento xD**

 **»Y ya para terminar, siento yo también haberme extendido tanto, pero me puse tan contenta al leer tu comentario que no podía dejar de responderte detenidamente, como mereces xD Espero no haberme hecho tediosa y, sobre todo, leer de ti de nuevo pronto. ¡Muchos saludos! ^3^**

 _ **Talea Mirabilis**_


	8. Capítulo 8

La música, los cánticos y los bailes pronto inundaron toda la atmósfera nocturna. Lucian, secretamente, solo pudo confiar en que esas melodías levantaran los ánimos de Senna, que desde siempre disfrutaba la música de todas las clases. Sin separarse mucho del otro, los Centinelas de la Luz contemplaban la escena como espectadores, invitados a ese escenario, procurando pasar el mejor rato posible en compañía de aquellas honradas gentes. De alguna forma, cualquier cosa que no fuera el fragor de la batalla les suponía un descanso en su Estado de Patrulla, que probablemente iba a terminar de forma inminente.

—Esto, Lucian... _—_ lo llamó ella, con voz pausada y relajada. _—_ Me apetece ir a escuchar más de cerca, ¿quieres venir?

—Claro, cariño, enseguida vengo contigo, descuida. _—_ respondió el susodicho. _—_ Solo déjame ir a por algo de beber, pero enseguida estoy aquí. Anda, ve, procura abstraerte un poco, te vendrá bien.

—Está bien. Pues en un ratito te veo, supongo.

Mientras Lucian fue a por un vaso de agua, Senna dio una vuelta por la plaza principal, cerca de los cantores que entonaban sus melodías por la zona. Toda la aldea irradiaba felicidad y belleza por los cuatro costados, y aquello era gracias a que el mal que había osado amenazar todo eso había desaparecido. Con el ritmo de la música muy presente, la mujer esbozó una sonrisa por lo bajo, feliz de que sus esfuerzos hubieran contribuido a la bonanza que se había implantado en el lugar.

No tardó en sentir, no obstante, un vacío en su interior. Que predominara el bien la ponía contenta, y sin embargo, la oscuridad de la noche le presagiaba que el mal siempre iba a estar al acecho, preparado para hacer de las suyas, echando todo aquello por tierra. Así como el mal nunca descansa, no estaba dispuesto a conceder un solo respiro a aquellos que lo combatían. Sus vidas, y todo cuanto pudiera iluminarlas, no era más que un mero sacrificio.

Alzando la mirada verdosa hacia la luna, que la iluminaba con una falsa luz que no le pertenecía, Senna imaginó que todo en cuanto ella creía brillaba, si bien ocultaba algún engaño, al igual que el satélite tomaba prestada una luz que no era suya y cambiaba de forma constantemente. Toda luz conlleva una sombra colateral, como la que de repente oscureció el semblante de la Centinela apesadumbrada. Se avergonzó de su debilidad, de haber sido capaz de dejar que la duda penetrase en su interior.

Con la cabeza gacha, Senna se dio la vuelta y sus pasos buscaron desesperados una salida, ya que de pronto todo se tornó agobiante. Buscó el bosque a su alrededor, por el que había llegado esa misma mañana, ávida de ayudar y de hacer el bien. Deshizo el camino de la jornada y se dispuso a adentrarse en la espesura del bosque, sin más iluminación que el reflejo de su mirada húmeda.

—¡Señorita Senna, es usted!

—¿Ya se marcha?

Aquellas vocecillas familiares la interrumpieron. Los dos hermanos a los que había contribuido a salvar se cruzaron en su camino, curiosos de verla sola, dispuesta a irse.

—Sí, chicos, así es. Me… Me encuentro algo cansada, y además… Es probable que pronto me vea en mi siguiente misión, por lo que me conviene estar repuesta.

Todo lo que había dicho era verdad… Si bien una verdad a medias.

—¡Ya veo! Usted trabaja duro para protegernos a todos, ¡deberíamos estarle agradecidos!

—Descanse mucho, y cuídese, señorita Senna. En nombre de todos, ¡le deseamos lo mejor!

—Gracias, pequeños. Yo… Haré cuanto pueda. _—_ alcanzó a decir, con la voz trémula. _—_ Yo también os mando mis mejores deseos. ¡Hasta la vista!

Y sin más palabras, Senna se despidió y prosiguió su camino. Miles de pensamientos se agolparon tanto en su mente como en su corazón. Esto provocó que sus pasos se hicieran cada vez más rápido, hasta alcanzar por fin aquel lugar al que, aunque de manera provisional, podía considerar su hogar.

No se molestó siquiera en iluminar la casa, desde ninguna estancia. En vez de eso, entró lánguidamente en el dormitorio que compartía con su amado, algo patas arriba dado lo apresurado de su última visita. Frente a la ventana, Senna, más en calidad de mujer humana que de su cargo de Centinela de la Luz, se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando algunas prendas que yacían en el suelo.

—E-esto… Esto es…

Y de repente, se halló con su vestido de novia en la mano. Más bien, lo que había quedado de él: la pura tela blanca ya no eran más que harapos desgarrados, con todos sus adornos deshilachados y cubierta de manchas de barro y sangre. La prenda era comparable a la ilusión que Senna había puesto sobre esa celebración tan importante para ella. Descompuesta, rota. Sacrificada por una causa mayor.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, empañándolo todo. Se resistía a aparecer, pero finalmente arreció, primero lentamente para irse volviendo más y más copiosa. Y no solo se desató en el exterior.

Fuera como fuese, cualquiera de esos dos tipos de lluvia era suficiente para poner en alerta a Lucian, que, todavía rondando por la aldea, vio que era un buen aliciente para despedirse y retirarse junto a su amada para reposar un poco. Rápidamente, regresó hacia el punto de encuentro que habían acordado, para percatarse de que no estaba allí, ni tampoco en las inmediaciones.

Extrañado, recorrió los alrededores en busca de Senna, pensando que quizá algo habría llamado su atención. Sus pesquisas, no obstante, no dieron resultado, hasta que él también se topó con los dos hijos del jefe de la aldea, como siempre, contentos de verle.

—Chicos, ¿por casualidad habéis visto a Senna? Hace un rato que la busco, y no la encuentro. Pensé que se había quedado por aquí…

—¿La señorita Senna, dice? ¡Claro! Hace un ratito que nos cruzamos con ella por aquí.

—Dijo que estaba cansada y se retiraba a descansar, y se despidió de nosotros. ¿No le dijo nada a usted, señor Lucian?

Aquello tranquilizó un poco al susodicho: por lo menos, ya conocía su paradero. El motivo de su desplazamiento, sin embargo, todavía le tenía un poco preocupado.

—Gracias, chicos, iré con ella. Cuidaos mucho el uno del otro, ¡adiós!

Y así el Centinela de la Luz, procurando cubrirse de la lluvia, se adentró en el bosque, siguiendo los pasos que sabía a ciencia cierta que había tomado su compañera. Sin apartarla de sus pensamientos, llegó también al hogar que compartían, para encontrarlo completamente a oscuras. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo.

—¿Senna? _—_ la llamó Lucian, avanzando por el pasillo.

Adivinó que estaría en el cuarto de ambos, ya que era adonde solía ir nada más entrar en la casa. Pensó, incluso, que la encontraría acostada, pues podría haberse quedado dormida. Pronto averiguó, no obstante, que no era el caso. Senna estaba en el dormitorio, sí, pero estaba bien despierta.

Iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, Lucian vio allí a Senna, sentada en la cama, todavía con su uniforme gris y su melenita corta y rizada. Tenía, sin embargo, la cabeza gacha. Sujetaba también algo con las manos, una tela que otrora fue de un blanco inmaculado, mientras un ligero temblor manaba de todo su cuerpo.

—Senna... _—_ repitió Lucian, entrando en la habitación. Lo hizo con suavidad, procurando no asustarla.

—¡O-oh! Lucian…

La mujer se dio la vuelta para encararse a su amado, sorprendida, y claramente agitada. Se apresuró a frotarse la cara con las manos, dejando caer la tela que estaba sujetando. Sus ojos verdes emitían un brillo extraño.

—No te encontré en la plaza, y enseguida vine aquí. No me dijiste nada, estaba preocupado…

—Y-yo… Esto… Lo siento. De-debería habértelo dicho, perdóname…

—Tranquila, lo importante es que ya te he encontrado. _—_ Y trató de sonreírle, mientras se dispuso a encender un par de velas. _—_ Te noto un poco rara, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Senna, con movimientos un tanto torpes, se puso de pie y se acercó a Lucian. Una vez juntos, ambos tomaron asiento al otro lado de la cama, dispuestos a hablar y a escucharse. Se la veía alterada y sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Eh, sí, yo… No temas, estaré bien.

—Conque "estarás bien", ¿no? ¿No quiere eso decir que ahora mismo no estás bien?

Ella calló de golpe, enmudeció completamente. No fue capaz de contestar nada ante aquello, pero era obvio que se había dado tremendamente por aludida.

—Senna… Estás temblando. Se te quiebra la voz... Tienes los ojitos húmedos. Estabas llorando hace un momento, ¿no es cierto? _—_ viendo que había dado en el blanco, Lucian la tomó de la mano y la rodeó con un brazo. _—_ Dímelo, mi amor, ¿qué te sucede?

Por un instante, Senna bajó la mirada, claramente entristecida. Sin embargo, respiró hondo, procurando serenarse, y comenzó a hablar. Sabía que no podía ni quería ocultarle nada al hombre al que tanto quería.

—Lo que pasa es que… De repente, me sentí muy abatida. Se acumularon muchas cosas en mi cabeza, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ellas…

—Cuéntame, ¿qué cosas? Sabes que si puedo hacer algo, lo que sea, para que tu carga sea un poco menos pesada…

—Tienen que ver, sobre todo, con el ataque que sufrí antes, tras vencer al monstruo, ¿te acuerdas? _—_ explicó la Centinela. Le temblaban los labios con solo mencionar aquella terrible experiencia. _—_ Una presencia malvada se abrió camino hacia mi mente, y…

—Y te llenó la cabeza de negatividad, ¿no? Todas esas escorias podridas… Solo unos seres tan rastreros serían capaces de atacar de una manera tan malditamente miserable. _—_ masculló Lucian, con un deje de odio. Apretó los puños enérgicamente, con fuerza. _—_ ¡Pienso acabar con todo aquel que haya osado jugar con tu alma de ese modo!

—… Y sin embargo, no fui capaz de hacer nada. _—_ añadió Senna, con un hilo de voz. Se la intuía rota de dolor. _—_ Me dejé consumir por una treta tan sucia y burda. Actué de forma imprudente e irresponsable, y en este mismo instante sigo pagando las consecuencias…

—No puedes culparte por lo que pasó, Senna. Detectaste una posible amenaza y trataste de neutralizarla. Simplemente, no contaste con la naturaleza tan peligrosa de quienquiera que fuera esa presencia, que te la jugó. No te dio tiempo a reaccionar, eso es todo.

Mientras hablaban, Lucian no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Senna. Cada vez su mirada se mostraba más ensombrecida y culpable, reconcomida por la duda y la congoja. Era obvio que aquella ofensiva directa a sus sentimientos mejor guardados continuaba haciendo mella en ella.

—Si solo fuera más fuerte… Y pudiera cerrar mi mente a semejantes criaturas que me atormentan para centrarme en mi misión… Este error podría haberme costado la vida, Lucian. En otras circunstancias, yo… Yo…

Las lágrimas regresaron poco a poco a sus ojos, aunque Senna hizo un soberano esfuerzo para que no llegaran a salir. Lo hubiera sentido un signo de debilidad, y no estaba dispuesta a tropezar en esa piedra para que la voluntad de hierro que se había forjado durante tantos años de combate decayera de ese modo.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, Senna. _—_ Para indicar que era un comunicado solemne, Lucian posó las manos sobre los hombros de ella, también en un intento por destensarla un ápice. _—_ En este mundo gris lleno de mal y de dolor, solo hay dos cosas por las que daría mi vida. Una de ellas es por mi misión, por llevar la luz a la oscuridad y por la búsqueda del bien. La otra… Eres tú.

No le suponía ninguna clase de sorpresa una respuesta como aquella, y sin embargo, Senna no pudo evitar un gemido. Abrió los ojos de par en par en dirección a su amado, mientras una chispa de felicidad estalló en su interior al escuchar todo aquello. Lo escuchó atentamente, admirada ante el poder de las palabras.

—Eres el amor de mi vida, Senna. Daría mi vida por ti si fuera preciso. Lucharé a tu lado, haré todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible para aliviar tu sufrimiento. Nunca permitiré que te pase nada. Y si fallo en este cometido, puedo quedar maldito para siempre.

—L-Lucian, cariño…

—¿Entiendes? Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido como para intervenir e impedir que te atacaran con tanta negatividad, pero ahora puedes estar tranquila. Estoy aquí contigo, y juntos haremos frente a lo que haga falta. Te ayudaré a dejar todo lo malo atrás para que así sea.

—Lucian… Gracias. _—_ le sonrió ella, articulando una austera sonrisa. _—_ Sabes que yo también estoy dispuesta a dar la vida por mi misión, y también por ti. Nadie dijo que fuera fácil, pero a tu lado lo es un poco más. No puedo evitar sentir tristeza por lo que me pasó, pero tengo que ser fuerte.

Viéndola sonreír, a Lucian se le contagió y le devolvió una sonrisa, en parte para tranquilizarla, pero la verdad era que le salía del alma sonreír cada vez que ella hacía lo mismo. Miró a Senna una vez más, sabiendo lo valiente que era, si bien seguía habiendo en ella cierta languidez y amargura. De repente, algo le vino a la cabeza, mientras bajaba la vista. Todavía tenía una espina clavada en el corazón.

—Y a pesar de todo…. Eso no es todo lo que te entristece, ¿verdad?

 **(...)**


	9. Capítulo 9

—Y a pesar de todo…. Eso no es todo lo que te entristece, ¿verdad? Todavía hay algo más… Algo que no sale de tu mente, que no puedes dejar de pensar y te duele… Que te provoca ganas de llorar.

Lucian dejó caer estas palabras, y observó la reacción de su interlocutora. Como esperaba, calló como una tumba. Se sintió expuesta, transparente, e incluso débil. Sí que había cierto asunto que le causaba malestar, en el que no podía dejar de pensar con toda la pena que le cabía en el alma… Y él sabía qué era. Mirando hacia abajo, se agachó levemente para recoger una tela del suelo. Una tela rota, mancillada, estropeada. Era como para sentir tristeza.

La expresión de lástima en el semblante de Senna se multiplicó de repente. A Lucian no se le notaba tanto, pero, al contemplar ese vestido de novia completamente destrozado, sintió cómo algo se rompía en su interior.

—… Ya veo….

—S-supongo que no puedo evitar ponerme triste cuando el mal contra el que tanto lucho haya estado tan presente en… En el día de nuestra boda…

Senna había intentado con todas fuerzas reprimir el lloro, pero a medida que esas palabras en concreto se fueron escapando de sus labios, no pudo resistirlo más: densas lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas, mientras ella, sintiéndose débil y avergonzada, trató de cubrirse la cara con las manos. Aun así, su tristeza era real, muy real, y no había manera de que pudiera ocultarla.

—Lo siento, Senna. Yo… Lo siento mucho... _—_ susurró Lucian, con expresión dolida. _—_ Siento que este día no haya sido lo que soñamos.

—N-no debes culparte, Lucian... _—_ suspiró la mujer, que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. _—_ N-no fue culpa tuya que pasara esto… ¿Cómo lo íbamos a…?

—No me culpo, Senna. Sé que no había manera de prever que algo así iba a suceder. Tampoco podíamos simplemente apartar la mirada del asunto, es nuestra misión. _—_ proclamó Lucian, frunciendo el entrecejo de rabia al recordar a todas esas criaturas malignas. _—_ Pero de todos modos, sé lo ilusionada que has estado, todo el empeño que habías puesto para que saliera perfecto… Para que acabara en agua de borraja.

—Cuando por fin teníamos algo de tiempo para nosotros, después de meses luchando sin descanso… Y con lo que me había costado coser mi vestido… Siempre había deseado verme con un vestido blanco de novia especial, y…

Y como si la hubieran apuñalado, Senna calló en seco y abrió los ojos de par en par, el dolor reflejado en toda su expresión. En realidad, llegó a creer que ella misma se hubiera apuñalado con sus propias palabras. Lo que sentía en ese momento no distaba demasiado del desprecio, si bien, por una vez, era desprecio a sí misma.

—Cielos, ¡¿qué estupideces estoy diciendo?! ¡S-soy de lo peor por pensar en eso siquiera! _—_ chilló, tratando de contener tanta emoción hasta el punto de que le temblaran las manos.

—Senna, ¿de qué hablas? _—_ se inquietó Lucian, en su fuero interno, al escucharla. _—_ Tú no eres…

—¡M-me estoy atreviendo a priorizar un simple vestido a mi lucha contra el mal! ¡Estamos hablando de vidas humanas! ¡Soy una miserable de la peor calaña! _—_ bramó ella, que se levantó de puro nerviosismo mientras arremetía contra sí misma. _—_ ¡Soy una Centinela de la Luz, esa es mi posición! ¡Debo darlo todo en mi batalla contra la oscuridad, todo lo demás es nimio! Y ni siquiera soy capaz de seguir un principio tan básico…

Desalentada y llorando amargamente en silencio, Senna dejó recaer todo el peso de su cuerpo a sus cansados pies, sin un ápice de ánimos para moverse siquiera. Sintió su corazón completamente desgarrado por haber sido infiel a su misión y porque, aparentemente, ni siquiera el amor tan poderoso que sentía por Lucian importaba lo más mínimo. Batallar al mal dependía, en parte, de ella, que por un instante consideró irresponsable que una tarea de semejante calibre se le hubiera asignado a un ser tan frágil y tan impresionable.

Pero en medio de la tempestad, seguía teniendo un soporte que hacía todo cuando estaba en sus manos por mantenerla a flote. Poco tardó Lucian en seguir sus pasos y tranquilizarla en su abrazo. A sus ojos, su amada estaba dejando que la injusticia ganara sobre ella, y no podía permitirlo.

—Senna… Tienes razón. Eres una Centinela de la Luz, cuya misión es combatir a la oscuridad y velar porque la luz domine. Aun así, antes que eso, eres una persona humana, ¿o lo has olvidado? _—_ le susurró despacio, en tono tranquilizador. _—_ Igual que yo no puedo culparme porque nuestra boda se haya visto interrumpida de este modo, tú tampoco debes disculparte por algo tan humano como sentir.

—P-pero Lucian… He estado siendo egoísta hasta ahora... _—_ le refutó Senna, más calmada pero igualmente triste. _—_ He sido capaz de anteponer los motivos de mi felicidad a la misión tan importante que juré cumplir. Ha tenido que pasar esto para que sea consciente de mi propia debilidad. No merezco… No merezco considerarme una guerrera digna. Ya no.

En lugar de contestarle directamente, Lucian acercó con suavidad la mano al cinto de Senna, en que la mujer tenía su arma enfundada. Con cuidado, la tomó en sus manos, apreciando su fulgor intachable, que tanto caracterizaba a su portadora también. A continuación, en un gesto que secretaba todo el honor del mundo hacia su compañera, le indicó sin hablar que sujetara su arma por un instante, y la contemplara.

—Lo he creído siempre, y lo sigo creyendo ahora, Senna: siempre has sido un alma buena y pura. Te merecías algo mejor que un arma y un mundo de sombras y dolor. Y a pesar de eso, decidiste sacrificar tu vida y tu felicidad para hacer de un mundo tan injusto un mundo mejor. En el proceso, has demostrado ser una guerrera honorable y capacitada, y junto con la infinita bondad que te caracteriza, eres irreprochable. No puedo hacer otra cosa que honrarte por todo ello… Y sentirme el más afortunado del mundo porque estés a mi lado, luchando o simplemente pasando el rato. Si me faltases, yo… Yo ya no sería yo. Solo una peor versión de mí, una sombra de lo que fui.

Senna notó las muchas palabras que quería contestar a todo aquello agolpándosele en la garganta, y sin embargo, no fue capaz de articular ni una sola de ellas. Había enmudecido por completo. Aun así, Lucian parecía tener muy claro todo lo que estaba diciendo, pues todavía no había terminado de hablar. También él desenfundó su arma antes de seguir, acercándola a la de su compañera.

— _Cuando conseguimos estas armas, aceptamos nuestra misión con orgullo. Nos dijeron: librad a Runaterra del mal. Acabad con las tinieblas. Haced que la escoria del mundo vuelva al agujero del que ha salido. No todo el mundo está capacitado para usar estas armas. Se necesita tener un corazón puro. Una mente que no conozca el miedo. Una luz interior que deslumbre a toda la oscuridad que existe en el mundo._

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, Lucian buscó directamente la mirada de Senna, para que ambas se cruzaran una vez más.

—Juntos, tenemos esa luz, Senna. Lo tengo muy claro. Nada ha cambiado. Desde el principio hemos sabido que nuestra misión es algo más importante que nosotros mismos. Incluso tú, que tanto pareces dudar de ti misma en este preciso instante, has demostrado saberlo a la perfección. No confundas la cobardía con un momento de flaqueza. La crudeza de este mundo que estamos intentando arreglar puede hacerte dudar de que realmente valga la pena el sacrificio. Y aun así, peleas cada día, entrenas como nadie, lo dejas todo atrás por tu misión… Como tiene que ser. Eso es porque existe en ti una convicción sin par.

Las lágrimas de Senna parecían haber cesado. Y así lo hicieron, por lo menos las lágrimas amargas. En su lugar, a pesar de todo, brotó en la Centinela un lloro fruto de la alegría interior que pronto la inundó. Su respuesta se resistió a salir al principio, por lo que se aferró con más fuerza a Lucian, que todavía no había desistido en su abrazo, mientras la miraba con un brillo de aprecio en los ojos. Tras haber respirando profundamente, por fin la mujer fue capaz de articular palabra.

—Hablas de mí, pero… Creo que hay en tu corazón mucha más bondad de la que crees. _—_ Y sonrió al pensarlo. _—_ Yo también me siento la mujer más afortunada y orgullosa del mundo porque estés a mi lado, amor mío. Junto a ti, cualquier sacrificio que tenga que hacer no parece tal cosa. No me lo pensaría dos veces si tuviera que sacrificarme por ti, sea como fuera.

—Jamás dudaría en sacrificarme yo mismo para que tú no tuvieras que hacerlo, Senna. Y aun así, sería indigno por mi parte apartarte de tu misión, y más cuando estás capacitada para cumplirla. En ese aspecto, es una decisión tuya, y no tengo autoridad sobre ella. Igualmente, si puedo ahorrarte ni que sea una pizquita de dolor o sufrimiento, no dudes que lo haré.

—Lucian… Es cierto que yo elegí cumplir este deber, y voy a seguir haciéndolo hasta el fin de mis días, como juré. Como bien dijiste, la misión es más importante que yo misma, y se ha convertido en lo que da sentido a mi existencia. Sin embargo... _—_ A partir de entonces, el tono de Senna se volvió menos solemne y más cercano a su corazón. _—_ Mi amor por ti está a la altura de esa misión. Eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida, y también le das otro sentido.

En ese instante, Senna echó un último vistazo a los despojos de su vestido de novia, haciendo uso de toda su fortaleza. Algo dentro de ella seguía sintiendo congoja, pero ya no podía compararse al dolor inicial. Por fin había comprendido que aquello solo era una capa superficial.

—He cometido un error muy grave: equiparar nuestro amor a la celebración de una boda. Por eso, cuando la ceremonia ha quedado destrozada, mi corazón se ha partido en mil pedazos. Pero ahora comprendo que, incluso sin nada más, nuestro amor prevalece y eclipsa cualquier vanidad mundana. No me hace falta una boda para amarte con todas mis fuerzas. Es decir, por supuesto que celebrarla me llenaría de felicidad igualmente… Pero si debe convertirse en un sacrificio, que así sea. Yo ya sé, y quiero que sepas, que de todos modos lo que siento por ti no se apagará.

El Centinela le agradeció sus sinceras palabras con nada más que la mirada. También a él le agradó escucharlas, y se alegró de que por fin Senna entendiera cuál era su punto de vista al respecto y se animara por ello. Acercó sus manos a la cara de ella, y deslizó sus dedos bajo sus ojos, por sus mejillas. No quería que las lágrimas de tristeza y dolor mancillaran su hermoso rostro, y menos cuando estaba adornado por esa sonrisa tan contagiosa.

—Gracias por todo, Lucian. Realmente, no sé qué haría sin ti en los momentos más difíciles. _—_ afirmó Senna, mientras algo de rubor aparecía bajo sus ojos llorosos. _—_ Una pena que no hayamos podido celebrar la boda, pero ya encontraremos otro momento. Aun si somos novios o esposos, nada cambiará entre nosotros, y aunque ya empezaba a pensar en ti como marido, seguiré amándote de la misma forma.

Al escucharla decir eso, sin ningún ánimo de maldad, Lucian se echó a reír por un breve instante.

 **(…)**


	10. Capítulo 10

—Por favor, Senna, cariño, ¿por quién me tomas?

—¿Hum? ¿A qué te refieres? _—_ preguntó la susodicha, anonadada.

—Hoy es el día que pensamos para nuestra boda, ¿no es así? Bueno, pues, permíteme decirte que el día no ha terminado todavía. _—_ sonrió Lucian, directamente hacia ella, que lo miraba desconcertada. _—_ Eres el amor de mi vida, Senna, y aunque yo también te amaría igual estuviéramos casados o no, no necesito ningún vestido blanco de gasa ni ninguna flor de azahar adornándote el cabello para convertirte en mi esposa.

Ante la mirada atónita de ella, Lucian se puso en pie una vez más y se puso a buscar algo por la estancia que parecía no encontrar, pero que finalmente halló. Algo apartadas, también estaban por ahí sus galas nupciales, aunque únicamente las rescató para registrar los bolsillos. Después de haberlo hecho, por fin mostró el resultado de su búsqueda: una pequeña funda que, al abrirse, dio paso a un austero pero brillante anillo.

—Lucian… ¿Qué pretendes? _—_ inquirió Senna. Sin embargo, a pesar de la duda que reflejaban sus palabras, no podía confiar más en las intenciones de su amado, como desmentían sus ojos iluminados.

—Casarme contigo, aquí y ahora, ¿qué si no? _—_ respondió él, con un deje de fanfarronería. _—_ No es la ceremonia que imaginamos de buenas a primeras, pero no la necesitamos. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros mismos, pero tenemos este instante, y es nuestro. Sigo queriendo que seas mi mujer, y esto nadie nos lo va a quitar, y mucho menos un puñado de fantasmas.

Con una sola declaración de sus intenciones, la había convencido hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Senna, emocionada y nerviosa como si se encontrara enfrente de un altar engalanado, buscó también discretamente en sus ropas una funda similar que guardaba a buen recaudo. Todo lo demás podría haberse roto y echado a perder, pero no aquello. La mantuvo muy cerca de sí, protegiéndola como al tesoro más preciado.

Sin más preámbulos, Lucian volvió a tomar asiento junto a Senna, en el borde de la cama de ambos. Se incorporaron los dos para quedar cara a cara, fruto de la importancia que iba a tener aquel momento para sus vidas. Él, por su parte, al principio se mostró muy sumido en sus pensamientos, como meditando muy bien lo que quería decir.

—No sé qué tal se me dará esto, soy más un hombre de acción que de palabras, pero… Lo haré lo mejor que sepa.

Haciendo acopio de su tono más solemne y sus palabras más sinceras, Lucian tomó por fin la mano de la mujer a la que tanto amaba, dirigiendo su mirada con la de ella. Así, comenzó su discurso, pronunciando los que eran sus votos matrimoniales.

—Yo, Lucian, te tomo a ti, Senna, como mi esposa, y prometo amarte y honrarte todos y cada uno de los días de nuestras vidas, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Juro serte fiel para siempre, y te acepto con tus maravillosas virtudes y tus pequeños defectos, esperando que me quieras por los míos. Te entrego mi corazón para que así estemos unidos para toda la eternidad, tanto en la felicidad como en la tristeza, tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad…

Y antes de sentenciar esos votos con la frase de colofón, Lucian tiró de los mitones negros que cubrían la mano de Senna, para poder colocarle su anillo. Al disponerse a hacerlo, no obstante, se encontró con que su brazo y sus dedos presentaban diversos cortes y heridas, y alguna que otra magulladura. La prueba física de su sacrificio constante.

—¡Senna, estás…! _—_ exclamó, con un golpe de voz.

—No te preocupes, Lucian. Estoy perfectamente. Mejor que nunca, incluso. _—_ lo tranquilizó ella, con la mirada perdida en la suya, algo ruborizada y sonriendo felizmente: la expresión de una completa enamorada.

A su vez, Lucian comprendió que, en ese momento, cualquier otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos en ese atisbo de alegría le era ajeno a Senna. También sabía, además, que aquellas heridas pronto sanarían, ya que se habían convertido en su pan de casi todos los días. Esto no le supuso un impedimento para verla tan hermosa como siempre y, entonces sí, desenfundar el anillo y colocárselo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Senna se estuvo un rato contemplando su mano, en especial el anillo, en una nube de ilusión que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se esforzó en contener sus lágrimas de emoción y al final lo consiguió. Todavía no se había acabado, al fin y al cabo. Ahora era su turno.

—Ahora me toca a mí. _—_ anunció, contenta.

Antes de proceder a sus votos, Senna también buscó la mano enguantada de Lucian. Decidió quitarle los guantes, como él había hecho con sus mitones, para que no se entrometieran en el momento de darle la alianza. Las manos y los brazos de Lucian también estaban heridos, por el desgaste de la batalla. Así lo notó Senna de la misma forma, y no pudo evitar mostrar un atisbo de preocupación. Aun así, no había en Lucian un mínimo gesto de dolor o molestia.

—Estoy bien, Senna, no temas. Igual que tú, no podría estar mejor ahora mismo. _—_ le contestó él, procurando apartar cualquier preocupación de su mente.

Sonriendo una vez más, Senna asintió y le restó gravedad al asunto. Sabía de sobras que Lucian era un hombre fuerte y que, como ella, ya se había enfrentado a cosas similares o incluso peores. Sin esperar un segundo más, la mujer dio paso a su propio discurso.

—Yo, Senna, te tomo a ti, Lucian, como mi esposo. Prometo amarte y honrarte hasta el fin de mis días, en los momentos dulces y también en los amargos. Juro serte fiel siempre y espero que me aceptes con mis virtudes y defectos al igual que yo te quiero con los tuyos. Desde hoy y para toda la eternidad, te entrego mi alma, llena de mi amor infinito por ti. Símbolo de todas mis promesas, te doy este anillo, gemelo al que tú me has dado, para que recordemos siempre nuestra estima mutua. Te quiero, y siempre te querré, en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la salud y en la enfermedad…

Senna colocó la alianza en el anular derecho de Lucian, desposándolo así. Ya se habían comunicado todas sus promesas, pero de todos modos, ambos querían decirse una última cosa, mutuamente. Sin dejar de mirarse, ahora con las manos entrelazadas, se pusieron de pie, uno frente al otro, y hablaron al unísono.

—… Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Su unión había quedado, de esta forma, sellada. A sus ojos y, de entonces en adelante, a los ojos del mundo, Lucian y Senna ya eran marido y mujer. Suspirando de alegría por un momento y sintiendo ya los anillos en sus respectivas manos, los dos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, y compartieron al fin un sincero y apasionado beso de amor.

—Y aquí está, Senna: el matrimonio que tanto deseábamos. No ha sido como esperábamos, pero ha sido al fin y al cabo.

—No la cambiaría por nada del mundo, de todos modos. Nada quita que haya sido uno de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida.

—Ahora ya eres mi esposa, ¿eh? _—_ sonrió Lucian, y le dio un beso en la frente a su amada. _—_ Ya no podrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente, señorita.

—Serás idiota… Hablas como si en realidad quisiera librarme de ti… Marido mío. De hecho, ya puedes lamentarte por tener que pasar toda una eternidad soportando mis cambios de humor.

—Y no te duran esos cambios ni nada… Todavía me acuerdo… Aquella vez, hacía poco que éramos compañeros de misión, después de erradicar a unos monstruos del Vacío que habían aparecido en Zaun…

—¿Cuando cenamos en Piltover, dices? ¡Ni que hubiera sido una cenita romántica, fuimos para hablar de la operación con unos dirigentes de por allí!

—Pues todavía recuerdo lo guapa que te pusiste. Estabas tremenda, te lo aseguro. Ese vestido rojo te iba que ni pintado.

—¡Oh, Lucian! _—_ de repente, se la escuchó algo avergonzada. _—_ ¡N-no fue más que un intento por causar buena impresión! Ya sabes, éramos novatos, acabábamos de empezar, ¡solo quería parecer aplicada y profesional!

—Y lo conseguiste, lo conseguiste. A lo que voy es… Aquella noche, en la posada en que estábamos, me sorprendí tanto al verte tan hermosa, con algo que no fuera el uniforme, que te lo dije en forma de comentario socarrón. Enrojeciste hasta las cejas y pusiste en cuestión de mil maneras mi salud mental. _—_ rio Lucian, con esa imagen grabada. _—_ ¿Acaso recuerdas qué te dije después de eso?

—Sí, ya me acuerdo. Como para olvidarlo. Estando yo muerta de la vergüenza, trataste de mirarme de forma seductora y me dijiste: "Ahora eres así de vergonzosa, aunque… Tú todavía no lo sabes, Senna, pero, algún día, serás mi esposa."

—¿Quizá te pensaste que hablaba en broma? Lo que son las cosas… Ya han pasado varios años desde aquello, y ahora estamos aquí. Felizmente casados.

Juntos, rieron a carcajadas al recordar aquella anécdota y se abrazaron una vez más, con complicidad. Lo que parecía una broma iba en serio, y lo que parecía no irse a producir, se produjo. Por lo visto, el destino tenía guardadas unas cuantas sorpresas para ellos dos.

—Solo me queda esperar que haya desaparecido la estupidez que te caracterizaba en esos tiempos, querido. _—_ comentó Senna, mordaz, aunque no lo decía en serio. _—_ Porque seguimos teniendo una misión que cumplir, ahora ya casados, ¿no crees?

Pensando sobre lo que ella acababa de decir, queriendo hacerse el ofendido por haberle tachado de estúpido, se le ocurrió una forma de seguirle el juego. Resultaba agradable poder tener un rato para bromear desenfadadamente. Las penurias de ese mundo gris parecían quedar muy, muy lejos.

—¿Qué misión ni qué misión? Yo tengo que seguir combatiendo, es cierto, pero ahora que estamos casados, ¡no pienso dejar que pongas un pie fuera de esta casa! A partir de ahora, te voy a tener de ama de casa, alejada de todo peligro. _—_ la desafió, mirándola con fanfarronería.

—Pse. Que te lo has creído, señorito. Esta misión es de ambos, y si pretendes someterme a tu yugo, me parece que vas listo. No por estar casada voy a renunciar a mi lucha contra la oscuridad, así que en lo que a mí respecta, haré lo que me plazca. _—_ y le sacó la lengua, divertida. Podía leer cuándo se trataba de una broma y no dudaba en convertirse en toda una diva.

—¡De eso nada, mujer! ¡Soy tu marido, y me debes obediencia! ¡No me obligues a retenerte y a hacer valer mi autoridad por la fuerza!

—¡No! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

Por mucho que la disputa fuera un chiste, el forcejeo acabó siendo real. Con tantos empujones, Senna terminó tendida en la cama luchando contra los instintos "opresores" de Lucian. Al final, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación y, en esa misma posición, estuvieron un rato partiéndose de risa.

—No somos más que un par de idiotas rematados. _—_ afirmó Senna, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—En realidad…. Sí que desearía que no corrieras ningún peligro, Senna, esa parte en concreto era cierta. Aun así… Sabes de sobra que nunca te obligaría a que abandonases tu misión… Ni aunque pudiera hacerlo.

—Sé a qué te refieres, pero incluso yo siento lo mismo hacia ti. Así que no nos queda otra que seguir combatiendo a la oscuridad juntos, protegiéndonos mutuamente.

—Eso también queda convertido en una promesa. Juntos, haremos frente a todo mal que se cruce en nuestro camino y nos desviviremos por cuidar el uno del otro… Eso es lo que un matrimonio hace al fin y al cabo, ¿no es así?

Asintieron al mismo tiempo con austeridad y, aunque desde esa pose era un poco complicado, hicieron el amago de darse un abrazo, otro más. No les importaría en absoluto pasarse de ese modo la eternidad que se habían prometido, y sabían que el otro pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Sin embargo, también eran conocedores de que aquello iba a ser imposible, en pos de un bien mayor, así que en vez de lamentarse porque no pudiera ser, optaron por disfrutarlo mientras durara.

—Sí, tienes razón, sin duda, pero ahora mismo ¿no prefieres descansar un rato de tener que estar sacándome siempre de apuros? _—_ le propuso Senna, adoptando una divertida cara de circunstancias.

—No creo que sean tantas veces las que te saco de apuros, además de que suele ser recíproco, pero voy a optar por aceptar tu oferta. No me gustaría acostumbrarme mal, pero estos ratitos de paz contigo entre tanta guerra no tienen precio.

—Pues oye, Lucian, ya que hablas de guerra... _—_ comenzó Senna, acomodándose y con voz melosa. _—_ ¿Eso que noto por ahí es tu pistola de balas de luz arcana…? ¿O es que te alegras de verme?

Cubriéndose la boca, la mujer empezó a emitir una risita, demostrando su voluntad de seguir riendo un rato, ahora que se lo podían permitir. Entendían que suponía una especie de consuelo ante tantas penurias presenciadas. Y aun así, si Senna tenía ganas de reír, más las tuvo unos instantes después.

Con cara de haber caído en su provocación, Lucian acercó una de sus manos a su propia cintura, cual desafiante pistolero, cosa que, en cierto modo, era de verdad. En un movimiento rápido, para pillarla por sorpresa, desenfundó su famosa e inseparable pistola y apuntó a Senna, amenazante, con ella.

—Siempre me alegro de verte, cariño, pero me parece que ha sido la pistola la que te quería saludar.

Ante tal imagen, la mujer se rindió en su intento y estalló a reír a carcajada limpia. Ni siquiera las manos sobre la cara frenaron las lagrimillas que le provocó la risa. Reía como si nunca hubiera reído antes, inundando la habitación con su intensa voz. Daba gusto escucharla así, o por lo menos, así lo creyó su marido.

—Cielos, tanta broma va a acabar conmigo. _—_ masculló Senna, levantándose de la cama y yendo a por un vaso de agua que curase su sensación de ahogo.

—Jugaste con fuego y te acabaste quemando, belleza. _—_ respondió Lucian, riendo también.

—Anda, toma, tu maravillosa pistola. No la pierdas, creo que la vas a necesitar. _—_ dijo mientras le devolvía su arma. _—_ Por desgracia, el mal no es ninguna broma. Aunque agradezco el respiro, no me conviene dejar de pensar en mi deber, y menos cuando probablemente pronto nos embarquemos en otra misión de mayor calibre. No me gustaría que ningún monstruo campara a sus anchas provocando estragos, ni tampoco…

Las cálidas manos de Lucian sobre sus hombros callaron todas aquellas preocupaciones que ella estaba verbalizando. Aunque lógicas y reales, no quería que tuvieran cabida en ese momento tan especial.

—Senna… Relájate. Todo nos irá bien, ¿de acuerdo? No nos vamos a tomar unas vacaciones eternas, solo es un pequeño respiro, que todo el mundo necesita de vez en cuando. Solo un respiro. Solo por esta noche.

—Lucian… Tienes razón. Lo siento, yo...

—Shhh. Tranquila, cariño. No pienses, no te preocupes por nada. Solo por ahora, olvida nuestra misión. No hemos tenido día de boda, pero al menos tenemos la noche de nuestra boda. Por hoy, ya he pasado mucho tiempo con Senna, la Centinela de la Luz. _—_ y acercando la mano a la cara de ella, la dirigió hacia su mirada, y para contemplar la de ella. _—_ Ahora, quiero pasar un rato con Senna… Mi esposa. Solo por un rato. Solo por esta noche.

Volvieron a besarse. Fue un beso más largo y duradero, que desembocó irremediablemente en el deseo de abrazarse una vez más. Quizá admitirlo se hubiera considerado un signo de debilidad ante su juramento por el mundo, pero en ese preciso instante, a ambos solo les importaba el otro, y nada más. Solo por una vez, decidieron unirse y ser ajenos al mundo hostil, ser ajenos al mal, a la oscuridad y a todos los pesares que les esperaban fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes protectoras. Decidieron ser ellos mismos, y no una sombra de su cargo. Decidieron amarse sin que nada más importase. Solo por una vez.

—… Confíamela. Me haré cargo de ella cuando no la necesites… Como ahora.

Lucian se refería al arma de Senna, que continuaba en su cinto, aunque en un momento así, solo le estorbaba. Había optado por olvidarse de todo, incluso de su preciada arma, así que se la tendió a su marido. Confió que, con él, estaría en buenas manos. Por el momento, Lucian únicamente dejó las dos pistolas gemelas en la penumbra. Podían descansar de igual modo, pues no existía amenaza alguna.

A continuación, regresó junto a Senna, deseando no haberse apartado nunca de su lado. Así mismo lo pensaba ella, que alargó los brazos hacia su marido, buscándolo con urgencia. A pesar de todo, este no tenía tanta prisa. Antes incluso de abrazarla, tenía claro que quería hacer otro sacrificio más.

—… Tampoco esto te hace falta ahora. Nada de esto. Esto es solo parte de ti. No tengas miedo… Sé tú.

El cinto, el emblema de hierro forjado, las botas de combate, las vestimentas protectoras, la chaqueta adaptable gris del uniforme… Todo compartió destino con las pistolas. Eso deseaba Lucian para ella. Que por una vez, fuera ella, al desnudo… Literalmente. Con movimientos suaves y pausados, la fue liberando de tan pesada carga. El proceso resultó en la imagen hechizante de un cuerpo curvo, delicado, de piel oscura, tachada de heridas de guerra, inquieta por mostrarse. Una exposición total. Pero no había nada que temer. Senna sabía que, en brazos de su esposo, no le iba a pasar nada malo.

Pronto, Senna también experimentó la voluntad de que Lucian compartiera ese momento en con ella, en lugar de estar pendiente de que ella lo viviera. Quiso decirle sin palabras que, de la misma forma, se merecía ser él mismo, no la imagen que el mundo esperaba de él. Con cada hálito de fuerza que tuviera mientras viviera, Senna se iba a encargar de protegerlo de la misma forma que él a ella, y a amarlo como si cada beso, cada abrazo o cada caricia pudiera ser el último.

Mataron la oscuridad de la noche con la luz tenue de unas pocas velas, una luz que brillaba en sus corazones unidos más que nunca y que fue testigo de aquella unión, tan mística y tan tangible a la par. Apartando de sus mentes su misión, también olvidaron todo el cansancio que esta les provocaba día tras día. La piel de uno contra la piel del otro, como dos mitades de un mismo ser. Lucian y Senna hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, un amanecer que también fue el de sus vidas como marido y mujer. Juntos, fueron un matrimonio fuerte y unido. Lucharon juntos, por el mundo y por ellos mismos. El uno con el otro, arrojaron luz sobre las tinieblas, paz sobre la guerra, amor sobre la tristeza. Y así estuvieron dispuestos a seguir con su propósito…

… Hasta que la muerte los separase.

 **(...)**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Siento haberme demorado en traer el final, pero estuve unos días con el ordenador estropeado... En fin, mil y una cosas, lo típico.**

 **Quería aprovechar que traigo la última parte de la historia para agradecer a todos aquellos que se hayan pasado a leerla, significa mucho para mí. ^3^ Como siempre, estaré encantada de recibir comentarios y demás.**

 **¡Hasta siempre!**

 **Talea Mirabilis**


End file.
